Pups Get Sick
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Elias & Kelly take over as temporary leaders for the PAW Patrol after Ryder gets sick & collapses in class from low blood pressure. Will the PAW Patrol be able to cope well without Ryder & how long will it take for Ryder to recover?
1. Chapter 1

**PUPS GET SICK**

 **I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was a bright, sunny & warm Monday morning. The sky was clear & Adventure Bay was beginning another beautiful day. At Adventure Bay Elementary the 1ST lesson had begun. In Miss Spearwood's Homeroom class all the kids were seated at their desks. Miss Spearwood handed out the worksheets that needed to be completed that lesson. The worksheets contained activities based on grammar & spelling.

"OK everyone you have until the end of the period to finish the worksheet. Raise your hand if you need help" said Miss Spearwood as she finished handing out the worksheets & returned to her desk. All the kids began working on the activities on the worksheet. The 1ST activity was a passage with missing words that needed to be filled in, the 2ND activity was a word jumble including animal themed words, the 3RD activity was a passage that needed apostrophes, commas, full stops & other punctuation symbols to be placed in the correct spot & the 4TH & final activity was a series of deliberately misspelled words that needed to be corrected. Not a word was said as the kids worked through all the activities which Miss Spearwood appeared pleased by.

" _It's nice to see all the students putting so much concentration & focus into doing their work. It shows how much they care about their education. Nothing makes me happier than seeing students accomplish great things"_ thought Miss Spearwood as she sat at her desk watching the students while marking other work. Miss Spearwood loved her job as a teacher. Ever since she had graduated college she'd been working as a teacher. It wasn't easy getting to where she was but thanks to years of hard work Miss Spearwood was granted her degrees & tenure without a 2ND thought. If the students at Adventure Bay Elementary had to name their favourite teacher Miss Spearwood was among 1 of the teachers they'd name. Teaching was her passion & she couldn't be happier in her job. As Miss Spearwood continued marking other work the kids continued their worksheets. Elias made quick work of his sheet as usual & within 10 minutes he'd finished all the activities. Although he wasn't as intelligent as Ryder Elias still had an above average IQ & was able to think of solutions to problems quickly & with ease. After Elias finished his worksheet he got up from his desk & walked over to Miss Spearwood's desk to hand it in. Miss Spearwood was impressed by how quick Elias had finished.

"It never ceases to amaze me how you get your schoolwork done so quickly Elias. You must have a natural ability for problem solving" said Miss Spearwood as she gave Elias an enthusiastic smile.

"Sometimes I surprise even myself. What do I do now that I've finished?" asked Elias as he smiled politely back at Miss Spearwood.

"You have free time for the rest of the lesson" replied Miss Spearwood.

"Thanks Miss Spearwood" said Elias as he turned around & walked back to his desk. Elias felt fantastic for getting his work done so quickly since it meant that he could work on writing songs for his albums. 1 of Elias' favourite things about his career in the entertainment industry was that he was able to make movies, music & TV shows that were loved by many people. It was a rewarding feeling to get acclaim & praise for the work he put into everything. As Elias approached his desk he noticed that Ryder appeared to be feeling unwell. His eyes were red which likely indicated that he was deprived of sleep, his skin looked very pale & white, his movement was very sluggish as if he was a sloth & he appeared to be having trouble concentrating due to a possible headache. Elias became concerned for Ryder's wellbeing upon seeing his pale & sluggish state. Elias cared deeply for Ryder like as if they were brothers. After Angel, his parents & Kelly Ryder was the person/pup that Elias cared about the most. A concerned look appeared on Elias' face as he watched his best friend struggle to write the answers on his worksheet.

"Hey Ryder, are you OK? You don't look very well" said Elias in a worried voice.

"I'm… Fine. I just… Feel… A little bit… Tired" stammered Ryder in a weak near whispered voice. Elias knew that something was wrong. He placed his hand on Ryder's forehead to check his temperature. To his shock he found that Ryder felt quite hot as if he had a fever. This only made Elias more worried.

"Ryder you have a fever. I think maybe you need to go home & get some rest" said Elias as his concern deepened. Seeing his best friend in such a poor state of health was heartbreaking.

"I'm… OK. Don't worry… About me. I'll… Be fine" stammered Ryder as he continued trying to finish his worksheet. Elias was unsure of what to do. He knew that Ryder was feeling unwell, but he wasn't sure whether he should let Miss Spearwood know or not. Elias sat at his desk keeping a close eye on Ryder wanting to make sure that his health didn't get worse. Sometime later Ryder finished his worksheet & slowly stood up. Elias watched in concern as Ryder took slow & small steps trying to reach Miss Spearwood's desk. This was raising red flags in Elias' mind.

" _There's obviously something seriously wrong with Ryder. He never normally moves this slowly. I'm not sure what kind of ailment he has but it looks serious. I have a feeling that he might potentially get worse"_ thought Elias as he watched Ryder slowly walk to Miss Spearwood's desk. When Ryder handed in his worksheet Miss Spearwood noticed that Ryder seemed to be unwell.

"Are you feeling OK Ryder?" asked Miss Spearwood in a concerned tone.

"Yes. I'm… OK. I'm… A bit… Tired" said Ryder as he swayed slightly from left to right.

"Are you sure? You look very pale. If you need to see Nurse Leslie you're more than welcome to leave class & see her" said Miss Spearwood.

"I'll… Be… OK. There's… No need… To be… Alarmed" said Ryder as he slowly turned around & started heading back to his desk. Miss Spearwood was now just as concerned as Elias. The wellbeing of her students was 1 of her biggest priorities & she knew something was wrong with Ryder.

" _Poor Ryder. He doesn't look well at all. I better keep an eye on him just to make sure that he doesn't get hurt"_ thought Miss Spearwood as she watched Ryder return to his desk. Ryder was feeling sore & tired. His chest hurt, he felt short of breath, he had a pounding headache & he felt dizzy. Just as he was about to reach his desk he suddenly fell forward. Elias gasped in horror as he leapt out of his seat & caught Ryder in his arms before he hit the floor. Everyone turned to see what was happening & was shocked to see Ryder unconscious.

"Ryder are you OK?" asked Elias as he gently shook Ryder. There was no response. Everyone knew something was seriously wrong by that point.

"He needs to see the nurse. Can you take him there Elias?" asked Miss Spearwood.

"Sure thing. His wellbeing is important not only to me but also to everyone else in town" said Elias as he put 1 of Ryder's arms around his shoulders trying to support his weight.

"I'll help" said Kelly as she got up from her desk & went over to Elias & Ryder. She put Ryder's other arm around her shoulder supporting his weight as well. Elias & Kelly then walked out of class & headed to Nurse Leslie's office with Angel following them. Everyone in class was shocked to see Ryder collapse so suddenly & they all wished he'd recover soon. As Elias & Kelly walked through the halls carrying Ryder they expressed their concerns for him.

"I don't know what it is that's causing Ryder to feel like this, but he needs some rest & relaxation. Otherwise his health will continue to deteriorate" said Elias as he did his best to hold Ryder up.

"The pups aren't going to like this at all. Their hearts will break when they see Ryder like this" said Kelly as she continued supporting Ryder's weight.

"There's a chance someone may have to take over as the temporary leader of the PAW Patrol. There's no way Ryder can lead the pups feeling like this" said Angel as she supported Ryder's lower legs on her back.

"Let's get him to Nurse Leslie & have her check him out. We can figure out the next step from there" said Elias.

Soon Angel, Elias, Kelly & Ryder arrived at Nurse Leslie's office. Elias knocked on the door & waited for an answer. A few seconds later Nurse Leslie opened the door & was surprised to see Ryder being held up.

"What happened to Ryder?" asked Nurse Leslie as she looked at Ryder in shock.

"We're not entirely sure. He fainted in class. He's not feeling well. Can you help figure out what's wrong with him?" asked Elias.

"Absolutely. Bring him in" said Nurse Leslie as she stood to the side allowing Angel, Elias & Kelly to bring Ryder into the office. As soon as they were inside Nurse Leslie shut the door & had Angel, Elias & Kelly place Ryder on the sick room bed.

"Did you guys notice anything wrong with Ryder before he collapsed?" asked Nurse Leslie.

"His speech was slurred, his eyes were red, he moved very slowly, his skin looked very pale & he had a high fever. When he was asked if he was OK he said he was fine & that he felt a bit tired. I think there's more to it based on what we've seen" said Elias.

"OK. I'll need to check on Ryder so that I can figure out what's going on. Do you mind waiting in the other room for a bit?" asked Nurse Leslie.

"Not at all" said Elias as Angel, himself & Kelly went & sat in the main office area. They sat quietly as they waited to hear from Nurse Leslie regarding Ryder's health. They all felt extremely nervous & their anxiety only got worse with every passing second. Seeing Ryder in such bad shape was incredibly upsetting & they didn't know if & when he'd recover.

"I really hope Ryder's life isn't in jeopardy. That'd be extremely tragic" said Anger as she whimpered sadly.

"Indeed. Thinking about how the pups will react to this is making me feel sick. I feel awful. Nothing is worse than seeing your best friend in such a poor state of health that they collapse" said Elias as he teared up out of fear.

"I'm sure Ryder will be fine. Nurse Leslie will do everything she can to make sure that Ryder recovers. Let's not work ourselves up too much" said Kelly in a reassuring tone. As time passed Angel, Elias & Kelly continued to wait for an update on Ryder. 15 minutes later Nurse Leslie emerged from the sick room.

"How Is he?" asked Elias with a desperate look in his eyes.

"Ryder has Hypotension aka low blood pressure. He'll need to rest at home for at least a week. I'm not sure how his blood pressure dropped so low, but he needs some time to recover" said Nurse Leslie in a slightly nervous voice. Angel, Elias & Kelly gasped in horror. They knew that until Ryder got better he wouldn't be able to lead the PAW Patrol.

"I think it's best if me & Kelly took over as temporary leaders of the PAW Patrol. I'll arrange for Ryder to stay at my mansion while he recovers. I'll make sure to let the pups know about this as well" said Elias.

"Do you want me to call your parents & have them pick you up?" asked Nurse Leslie.

"I'll get my chauffeur Pasquale to pick us up. We'll stop by the Lookout to pick up some of Ryder's stuff before we take him to the mansion" said Elias as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket & called Pasquale. Pasquale was at the mansion putting his dirty breakfast dishes in the dishwasher when the call came through.

"Hello Elias. What can I do for you?" asked Pasquale in a somewhat cheerful voice.

"I need you to come pick Angel, myself, Kelly & Ryder up. Ryder's sick & needs time off to recover. We've arranged for him to rest at the mansion but before we take him there we need to stop by the Lookout so that we can grab his stuff & let the pups know" said Elias.

"Oh dear. That's rather unfortunate. I'm on my way" said Pasquale as he hung up & put his phone back in his pocket & headed outside to the limo. As soon as he got in he began driving towards Adventure Bay Elementary. He was shocked & upset by the news he had just received.

" _I feel bad for Ryder. It was really kind of Elias to arrange for him to stay at his mansion to recover from his ailment. Ryder's quite lucky to have such a considerate & thoughtful friend. The sooner I can get them back to the mansion the better"_ thought Pasquale as he drove through town. Back at Adventure Bay Elementary Angel, Elias & Kelly had gone to the administration office to sign out. Since Ryder was still unconscious they had to sign him out on their behalf. All of them were still feeling sad about Ryder.

"The pups aren't going to take this news well at all. How do we break it to them?" asked Angel as she looked at Elias & Kelly with uncertainty.

"I think it's best we give it to them straight. The last thing we need is for them to be kept in the dark" said Elias.

"There's no doubt in my mind they'll be sad when they hear the news. They might even cry" said Kelly as she felt a chill down her spine.

"We need to let them know that Ryder will be OK & that he'll be better with enough rest & relaxation. At the same time, it's important that we tell them about how we'll be taking over as temporary leaders until Ryder is well enough to lead them again" said Elias.

"Do you think we'll do a good job?" asked Kelly as she gave Elias a look of fear & uncertainty.

"Of course. Ryder's done so much for everyone in town. Now it's time for us to return the favour. We'll make sure that everyone in Adventure Bay will be in good hands & paws. I believe in our abilities. We can do it" said Elias as he gave Kelly a reassuring smile to let her know that everything would be fine. Kelly smiled back at Elias happy that he was confident about their ability to lead. She always admired Elias' generosity & willingness to go out of his way to help others. It was 1 of the reasons she was madly in love with him. A few minutes later Pasquale arrived at the administration office. He walked over to the receptionist's desk to check Angel, Elias, Kelly & Ryder out.

"Good morning. I'm here to pick up Angel, Elias, Kelly & Ryder" said Pasquale.

"They're all good to go. I'll have Principal Summers send your schoolwork to you until you return" said the receptionist.

"Thanks. See you later" said Elias as Angel, himself, Kelly & Pasquale supported Ryder while walking to the limo. As soon as they got in Ryder had his seatbelt fastened so that he wouldn't get thrown around. Once everyone was buckled up they headed towards the Lookout. Angel, Elias & Kelly were nervous about breaking the news to the pups.

"I feel like I'm about to throw up. It's not going to be easy breaking the news to the pups" said Elias as he gulped nervously.

"I'll say. Are we both going to do it?" asked Kelly.

"I'll tell them. We need to make sure Ryder doesn't suddenly wake up in a panic thinking he's being kidnapped. I want you to remain in the limo & calm him down if he wakes up & panics" said Elias.

"OK. Sounds good" said Kelly.

Soon the limo arrived at the Lookout. Elias hopped out & proceeded to go inside. The pups were surprised to see him there.

"Why aren't you at school Elias?" asked Chase as he tilted his head in confusion.

"I have bad news. Ryder has low blood pressure & he collapsed in class. I'm taking him to my mansion so that he can recover. Until he's well enough to lead you again me & Kelly will be your temporary leaders" said Elias.

The pups gasped in shock. All of them began to tear up at the news of Ryder's poor health. Finding out that their beloved leader was sick was heartbreaking.

"That's horrible. How did this happen?" asked Marshall as tears rolled down his cheek.

"I'm not sure. Nurse Leslie checked on him & said she had no idea how it happened. All we can do is make sure Ryder gets better" said Elias.

"I hope we won't have trouble being organised for missions. It'd be a shame if we weren't able to help people in Adventure Bay when they need it" said Rocky as he whimpered sadly.

"It'll be OK. Me & Kelly will make sure nothing goes wrong. Before you know it, Ryder will be in good health again" said Elias as he gave the pups a reassuring smile.

"Are we allowed to see Ryder right now?" asked Rubble as he shook in fear.

"Not yet. He's unconscious so he won't respond to anything you do or say. It's OK with me if you wish to come by my mansion later to visit Ryder. For now, he needs some time to rest" said Elias.

"This is easily the worst thing that's ever happened to Ryder. Everyone in town will be devastated when they learn about this" said Skye as she whined in agony.

"We need to make sure they know that Ryder will be OK & that this situation is only temporary. As long as we reassure everyone that he'll be fine they won't have anything to worry about" said Elias.

"I feel kind of sick hearing this. The thought alone of Ryder being injured or sick is enough to make my stomach churn" said Zuma as he made a queasy face.

"I feel the same way. Everything will be OK. I promise to take good care of everyone while Ryder recovers. As his best friend I'm always happy to help when it's needed. Ryder's 1 of the best people I know & I admire his dedication to serving & protecting the people of Adventure Bay. Now the time has come for us to serve & protect him. We'll make him proud" said Elias as he hugged & petted the pups. The pups all felt a little bit better thanks to Elias' reassurance & they had faith in him & Kelly to make Ryder proud & be the best temporary leaders the PAW Patrol ever had. After Elias finished reassuring the pups he went to Ryder's room & retrieved his pyjamas, a few sets of clothes & his stuffed toy animals. Once he grabbed everything Ryder needed he returned to the limo. Ryder was still unconscious.

"Ryder hasn't budged at all. I'm not sure when he'll regain consciousness" said Kelly as she looked at Elias with concern.

"Hopefully he'll be feeling better when he comes to. I doubt he'll recover immediately but maybe the severity of his symptoms will reduce" said Elias as he & the others headed to the mansion. Once they arrived they helped Ryder inside. When Terry saw them, he became confused.

"Hey guys. Why are you home so early?" asked Terry as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Ryder's sick. We're having him rest here at the mansion for him to recover" said Elias.

"That's unfortunate. What's wrong with him?" asked Terry as he looked at Ryder with concern.

"He has Hypotension aka low blood pressure. He collapsed in class & he's been unconscious since then. Until he gets better Elias & myself will be taking over as temporary leaders of the PAW Patrol" said Kelly.

"Have you told the pups?" asked Terry.

"Yes. They might visit later to see how Ryder's doing" said Angel.

"OK. I hope Ryder recovers as soon as possible" said Terry.

"We all do. Let's get him to the guest room. He needs to rest" said Elias as he & the others carried Ryder to the guest room. It was a very extravagant room with a king size bed, golden lamps & bedside tables, a chandelier light, a big screen TV, a bathroom, a giant closet, a balcony with a great view of Adventure Bay & a mini bar with all kinds of food & treats. After putting Ryder on the bed Elias & Kelly changed him into his pyjamas & tucked him in. Elias retrieved a bucket for Ryder to vomit in if he felt nauseous & a big bottle of water to keep him hydrated. After tucking Ryder in Elias placed his slippers by the bed & his clothes in the closet. Once he did so he & Kelly stood by the bed watching Ryder for a few minutes. He was still as a statue. Elias & Kelly exchanged a nervous glance as they wondered how long Ryder would be out.

"How long do you think it'll be until he wakes up?" asked Elias in an uncertain voice.

"I have no idea. He looks so peaceful. I've never seen anyone sleep like that before" said Kelly as she looked at Ryder with curiosity.

"We should let him rest. We'll check on him later" said Elias.

"Good idea" said Kelly as she & the others left the guest room. Elias & Kelly went into the lounge & sat on the couch to watch TV. Angel & Terry sat by them as they flicked through the channels looking for something good to watch. Since they'd never been home at this time of day during school days they had no idea what was on & unsurprisingly all they came across was news programs & other adult shows. They turned the TV off & sat in awkward silence for a few minutes as they tried to think of something to do.

"I have no idea what to do right now. What can we do?" asked Angel as she stared up at the ceiling in boredom.

"It can't be anything too loud or anything outside the mansion. We don't want to wake Ryder up & it would be irresponsible of us to leave him all alone" said Elias as he stared at the blank TV screen.

"I don't think it'd be a good idea to go out to the backyard amusement park. The noise might wake Ryder" said Kelly as she curled up on the couch.

"I'm sure we'll think of something" said Terry as he snuggled up against Kelly. Kelly gave Terry a warm smile as she began to hug & pet him. A pleasurable tingling feeling ran through Terry's body as he panted while happily wagging his tail. Elias began hugging & petting Angel which gave her the same feeling. Angel & Terry loved to be hugged & petted. It showed how much Elias & Kelly loved them. Nothing felt better than spending quality time with the 2 kids who had taken them in & had given them food, love, shelter & much more. After a while Angel & Terry fell asleep on the couch having been relaxed by the petting Elias & Kelly gave them. Elias & Kelly smiled at each other as they watched Angel & Terry sleep.

"Those 2 are adorable when they sleep. Don't you agree?" asked Elias as he smiled happily.

"I sure do. What do you want to do now?" asked Kelly with a curious smile.

"How about we have some alone time?" asked Elias as he smiled mischievously while raising an eyebrow.

"That's perfect. After you babe" said Kelly as Elias & herself silently giggled while walking to their room. Once they arrived they closed the door & lay next to each other on Elias' bed. They wrapped their arms around each other while staring deep into each other's eyes & smiling. They then proceeded to press their lips against each other. Elias & Kelly moved their hands up & down each other's backs as they continued to cuddle & kiss. Their love was a truly beautiful thing & the bond they shared was incredibly strong. If it was possible for kids to marry Elias & Kelly would've become husband & wife by now. After a few minutes of cuddling & kissing Elias & Kelly broke apart. They smiled warmly at each other as they held hands.

"I love you Kelly. I want to stay with you forever" said Elias as he put his hand on Kelly's cheek & smiled.

"I love you too Elias. Spending eternity with you would be a dream come true" said Kelly as she twirled her finger through her hair while giggling.

"Once we're old enough we'll get married. Our wedding will be spectacular" said Elias.

"It sure will be. We might even have kids of our own at some point" said Kelly.

Elias blushed at what Kelly had said. The thought of them having kids was cute but it was a bit of a surprise for Kelly to tell Elias she wanted to have kids. Nonetheless Elias liked the idea of him & Kelly starting their own family. He imagined them all playing happily together & doing all kinds of fun things. Eventually Elias & Kelly got up & left their room to get something to eat. They rummaged through the fridge & pantry trying to find something to satisfy their appetites. After a few minutes of rummaging they grabbed some Oreo cookies & iced tea before going to the kitchen table to tuck in. The cookies tasted chocolatey & creamy & the iced tea was cold & refreshing. After they finished eating they decided to fill Angel & Terry's bowls. They retrieved the pup treats & put them in Angel & Terry's food bowls.

"Angel come get your treats" said Elias.

"You too Terry. Treat time" said Kelly.

The mention of treats caused Angel & Terry's ears to perk up & wake them from their slumber. They ran over to their food bowls with excitement. As soon as they reached their bowls they gobbled down the treats as quickly as possible. There were all sorts of flavoured treats including honey, liver, sausage, cookie dough & so on. In a matter of seconds, they'd cleaned out their bowls.

"I love eating treats. They taste delicious" said Angel as she happily licked her muzzle.

"Nothing beats eating tasty pup treats. They're 1 of my favourite foods" said Terry as he licked his muzzle. Elias & Kelly chuckled as they kissed Angel & Terry on the forehead.

"Let's go to the relaxation room. We can clear our minds & loosen up a bit in there" said Elias.

"That's a good idea. I need some time to unwind" said Kelly as she & the others headed to the relaxation room. It was a room coloured blue & green & it contained a Buddha statue, a meditation pool, a yoga station & headphones for ASMR. Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry Each put on a set of headphones before they began practising some yoga. Angel listened to the sounds of soft whispers, Elias listened to the sounds of a bristle brush against a microphone, Kelly listened to the sounds of tapping & Terry listened to the sounds of scratching on surfaces. All of them felt a pleasurable tingling sensation throughout their bodies as they practiced various yoga poses including cobra, king of the dance, warrior, triangle, half moon & downward/upward dog amongst others. After they finished yoga they sat in the meditation pool & took deep breaths as they tried to clear their minds of any stressful events/memories. The tingling sensation from the ASMR they were listening to continued to spread through their bodies. The water in the pool felt cool & refreshing as if they were sitting in shallow water at the beach. After spending a while in the meditation pool everyone got up & stretched out before leaving the relaxation room.

"That felt great. I feel completely rejuvenated" said Angel as she smiled happily.

"Me too. Every time I use the relaxation room I always find my inner peace. It's such a lovely feeling" said Elias as he took a deep breath.

"We need to make sure we use it more often. It's nice to be able to take some time to unwind & enjoy the atmosphere" said Kelly.

"I feel like a brand-new pup. It feels like I've been reborn" said Terry.

Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry decided to watch a movie to pass time. The movie they decided to watch was Big Fat Liar. Throughout the movie they laughed at all the pranks & tricks pulled by the main character & enjoyed watching 2 teenagers outwitting a pathological liar at his own game. Once the movie was over Elias & Kelly decided to check on Ryder. When they arrived at the guest room they slowly opened the door making sure not to make too much noise as they entered. When they went over to the bed Ryder was still unconscious. Elias & Kelly exchanged nervous glances as they wondered if Ryder would be OK.

"Hopefully it won't be too long until he wakes up. I think we'll all feel better seeing him move around a bit" said Elias as he looked at Ryder with concern.

"I'm not sure how long it'll take but we must help Ryder in any way we can" said Kelly.

Elias put his hand on Ryder's forehead to check his temperature. Unsurprisingly he still had a fever. Elias also noticed that the bottle of water & bucket he'd left for Ryder hadn't been touched. Just as Elias & Kelly were about to leave the room they noticed Ryder beginning to stir. His eyelids fluttered as she slowly began to regain consciousness. Once he was fully awake he sat up in bed not knowing what had happened between collapsing in class & waking up.

"Oh man what happened to me?" asked Ryder as he held his head with 1 hand trying to keep steady.

"You collapsed in class. We took you to Nurse Leslie & she determined that you had Hypotension aka low blood pressure. We brought you here to get some rest. The pups have been told about your condition. Since you're not in good enough health me & Kelly are taking over as temporary leaders of PAW Patrol until you get better" said Elias as he gave a sigh of relief.

"It's good to see you awake. How are you feeling right now?" asked Kelly.

"I have a headache, my chest hurts, I feel a bit nauseous & I also feel kind of dizzy. I'm not sure if I can get out of bed" said Ryder as he rubbed his eyes.

"Have some water. It'll make you feel better" said Elias as he handed the water bottle to Ryder. Ryder gulped down the water trying to make sure he stayed well hydrated. Once he finished he handed the bottle back to Elias who placed the bottle back on the bedside table. Suddenly Ryder began to feel like he was about to vomit.

"I think I'm going to be sick" said Ryder as he began to gag.

"Here's a bucket" said Elias as he gave Ryder the bucket. As Ryder vomited in the bucket Elias & Kelly closed their eyes & covered their ears so that the sound & sight of Ryder vomiting wouldn't make them feel sick as well. Once Ryder finished vomiting Elias took the bucket into the bathroom & dumped the contents into the toilet. He did his best to not think about the foul stench it gave off as he flushed the toilet before cleaning out the bucket in the sink. Once he finished cleaning the bucket he brought it back to the bed & placed it by Ryder's side.

"Would you like something to eat Ryder?" asked Elias.

"Yes please. Do you have any soup? I think that's the best option for me right now" said Ryder.

"We sure do. Let's get you to the kitchen. We don't want you to spill anything on the bed" said Elias as he & Kelly helped Ryder out of bed. Ryder was still feeling weak, so Elias & Kelly had to support him on their shoulders as they took him to the kitchen. Although Elias & Kelly felt bad for Ryder they were glad to see him awake. It meant that he was doing OK & that he was starting to recover. Soon they reached the kitchen where they helped Ryder sit at the table before going to make him some soup.

"What flavoured soup would you like Ryder?" asked Elias.

"Chicken please. That's my favourite" said Ryder as he leaned on the table with his elbows to support himself. He didn't like being sick 1 bit especially since he felt incredibly sore & weak, but he knew that over time he'd recover & get back to good health again. The delightful aroma of chicken filled the kitchen as Elias stirred the soup in a saucepan making sure it wasn't too thick or watery. After a few minutes of stirring the soup was ready. Elias put some in a bowl & grabbed a spoon before walking over to the table & placing it in front of Ryder.

"Be careful. It's hot" said Elias.

"Thanks Elias. You're the best" said Ryder as he smiled at Elias while trying to eat the soup. His arm shook as he tried to raise the spoon to his mouth, so Elias helped keep his arm steady as he ate. The soup tasted delicious & Ryder enjoyed every spoonful. Elias smiled as he saw Ryder's face light up in delight at the divine taste of the soup. He felt happy that Ryder was enjoying the soup.

" _It's nice to see Ryder indulging in 1 of his favourite foods. Seeing his face light up is wonderful. I'm glad he likes the soup. I bet it'll help settle his stomach"_ thought Elias as Ryder finished eating.

"That was delicious. Thanks for making that taste so good Elias. You have fantastic culinary abilities" said Ryder as he gave Elias a warm smile.

"Thanks Ryder. I'm glad you liked it. Do you want more? There's still plenty left" said Elias as he returned the smile.

"I'll be OK for now. I don't want to make myself sick" said Ryder.

"OK. I'll store it in the fridge for later. Let me know when you want more" said Elias as he went to the cupboards & grabbed some containers to store the soup in.

"I will. Can I watch some TV?" asked Ryder.

"Sure thing. Me & Kelly will help you over to the couch once I finish storing the soup" said Elias as he put the leftover soup in the containers. Once all the soup was stored Elias took the containers to the fridge & stored them inside. He & Kelly then went over to Ryder & helped him out of his seat & over to the living room. Ryder felt a lot more comfortable sitting on the soft cushiony seats of the sofa. It was like sitting on a fluffy cloud.

" _I feel a lot more comfortable here. These sofas feel cosy. I wouldn't mind having 1 of these at the Lookout. The pups would love them"_ thought Ryder as he smiled in comfort while flicking through the TV channels looking for something to watch. After a few minutes he came across an episode of Elias' talk show Elias' School Hour. Angel, Elias, Kelly, Ryder & Terry snuggled up on the couch as they watched the show.

"Hello everybody. Welcome to another episode of Elias' School Hour. Today we'll be focusing on how parents can find ways to get involved with their child's school & how they can make their child's education a more enjoyable experience" said Elias as he sat in front of the camera talking directly to the audience.

"I bet a lot of people think this show is filmed live. They'd be surprised to learn that it isn't" said Elias as he silently chuckled.

"I'm not sure if that's the case with every talk show but then again it depends on the location & time of filming" said Ryder.

"There aren't many talk shows that focus exclusively on school related topics. This is a fantastic show for parents to watch & use what they learn to make school a better place for their kids" said Kelly.

"Agreed. The more parents can do to help their kids with school related issues the better" said Angel.

"It's sad that not everyone gets to have an education. Everyone deserves a chance to go to school" said Terry.

"I agree. Regardless of background everyone should be allowed to have an education" said Elias.

Angel, Elias, Kelly, Ryder & Terry sat & watched TV for a while as they snuggled up on the couch. Elias put his arm around Ryder's shoulder & gave him a warm smile to let him know that he was in good hands. Ryder enjoyed being in the company of his best friend. He was flattered that Elias cared so much about him & that he was doing his best to help.

" _I'm so grateful to have Elias as a friend. It's nice to see him go out of his way to take care of me & make sure that I recover from my illness. Bless his heart"_ thought Ryder as he smiled happily. After a while the TV was turned off.

"Would you like to have the pups come visit you now that you're awake Ryder?" asked Elias.

"Yes please. They'll be glad to see me awake" said Ryder as he smiled excitedly.

"OK. I'll have Angel call them" said Elias as Angel pressed her pup tag to call Chase.

"Hi Chase. I just wanted to let you know that Ryder's awake & that you & the pups are welcome to come over & see him" said Angel.

"We'll be there soon. Bye" said Chase as he hung up. He gathered the other pups together to let them know about Ryder.

"Good news pups. Ryder's awake. We're allowed to go visit him now" said Chase.

"YAY RYDER'S OK" cried the pups as they jumped around excitedly with lit up faces. They were all glad that Ryder was feeling a bit better & that they'd be able to see him. They wasted no time getting into their vehicles & heading to Elias' mansion. As soon as they arrived they walked to the front door where Chase knocked. The pups smiled excitedly as they wagged their tails & waited for someone to answer. Moments later Elias opened the door.

"Hey guys. Good to see you. Come in" said Elias as he smiled & let the pups in. They immediately ran over to Ryder & began nuzzling him. Ryder chuckled as he hugged the pups.

"We're glad to see you feeling a bit better Ryder. How are you feeling?" asked Chase.

"I feel sore, tired & weak. I'm not sure how long it'll be before I fully recover but until then I want you all to carry on as usual & do your best to help Adventure Bay" said Ryder.

"You're burning up Ryder. You have a very high temperature" said Marshall as he put his paw on Ryder's forehead with a concerned expression on his face.

"I'm sure my core body temperature will return to normal soon. With rest & relaxation I'll be in good health in no time" said Ryder in a reassuring voice.

"I hope so. It's sad seeing you in such a state of poor health" said Rocky as he whimpered sadly.

"It's OK Rocky. I'll be fine. Elias & Kelly are doing all they can to help" said Ryder as he scratched behind Rocky's ear causing him to feel a bit more relaxed.

"I'm glad to hear that. Thanks for being such good friends to Ryder" said Rubble as he nuzzled Elias & Kelly.

"You're welcome. That's how much we care" said Elias as he petted Rubble with a smile.

"I think it's kind of ironic Ryder's the 1 who needs someone else's help. Usually it's the other way around" said Skye.

"Everyone needs help at some point. Seeing as how Ryder's helped lots of people in the past helping him in hard times is the least we can do" said Kelly.

"So, what can we do for the rest of the day?" asked Zuma as he looked curiously at Elias & Kelly.

"Let's watch a movie. That'll be something we can all enjoy without running around like headless chickens" said Ryder.

"That's perfect. Let's see what we can watch" said Elias as he looked through hid DVD collection. He soon found a movie that he & the others could watch. The movie in question was Garfield. Everyone snuggled up on the couch & laughed & smiled as they watched a lazy orange lasagne loving cat go on an adventure to save his dog friend from a desperate TV host. It was a viewing experience they all enjoyed.

"The world in which they live in is kind of like ours except that cats can talk & most dogs can't" said Angel as she smiled.

"Imagine if cats in our world could actually talk. That'd be rather bizarre" said Terry as he chuckled. The thought of any other animals having the ability to talk made everyone think about what life would be like interacting with animals the way they did as normal. It was a thought that intrigued them all. After the movie finished everyone decided to have lunch. Ryder had some more soup & was helped to the table & while eating since he was still quite shaky & weak. The pups were understandably concerned that Ryder felt so sick, but they were glad to see Elias & Kelly helping him whenever they could. Elias & Kelly made themselves some spaghetti. The smell of pasta quickly filled the kitchen as they cooked. It was an aroma that entranced everyone. Once they finished cooking the pasta & the sauce they mixed them together before sitting down at the table to eat. The pasta was very stringy & the sauce had a sweet tomato taste to it. Elias & Kelly gobbled down their food happily before taking the dirty dishes & putting them in the dishwasher. The pups were all given some juicy steaks which made their mouths water. Every bite was delicious & the hint of salt gave it a nice flavour. After everyone finished lunch they returned to the lounge & decided to play some video games. Elias & Kelly helped Ryder to the sofa since he still felt too weak to move by himself. Once everyone was seated in the lounge they picked out a game to play. The game they chose was Mario Party. Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry started off as they played a series of mini games that involved making their characters run, jump, balance, catch, shoot, manoeuvre & memorise various challenges & obstacles to win. After a few mini games they swapped over with Chase, Marshall, Rocky & Ryder taking their turn playing a few mini games. Elias & Kelly helped Ryder with some of the controls as he played. Soon Rubble, Skye & Zuma took their turn. Everyone had a great time playing & cheering each other on. Throughout the entire afternoon everyone played video games & watched movies. It was a great afternoon & everyone had lots of fun hanging out together. At 5:00 the pups headed back to the Lookout. Elias gave them some leftovers from lunch to have for dinner. As soon as the pups left Elias & Kelly began making dinner. They helped Ryder to the kitchen table before they went to start cooking. They decided to cook some tuna mornay for themselves while heating up some soup for Ryder. The aroma of both dishes spread through the kitchen & made everyone feel relaxed. After cooking was finished Elias & Kelly set the table for themselves, Ryder & their parents before dishing up. They also filled Angel & Terry's bowls with pup food before sitting at the table. Just as they did so Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie arrived home from work.

"Hi guys. We heard about Ryder from Principal Summers. How do you feel right now Ryder?" asked Ella.

"I feel OK. Other than the lethargy, nausea & pain I feel fine" said Ryder as he gave the adults a reassuring smile.

"It was really nice of you to offer to let Ryder stay here Elias. How has your day been?" asked Ethan.

"It was great. We had the pups over between when Ryder woke up & before dinner was made. We mostly spent the day playing video games & watching TV. It was lots of fun" said Elias as he smiled happily.

"There weren't any problems you faced while helping Ryder were there?" asked Harry.

"Not really. He did throw up earlier & we had to help him get around since he was too weak to do so himself but other than that everything has been going well" said Kelly.

"I'm glad to hear that. Dinner smells nice. What are we having?" asked Susie.

"Tuna mornay. We only just served. Enjoy" said Elias as he & the others sat at the table & tucked in. The tuna mornay was fluffy in texture & tasted delightful. Ryder was helped with his soup since he was still a bit shaky. Angel & Terry gobbled down their food rather quickly & finished before everyone else. Once the dishes were put in the dishwasher Ryder was helped to bed by Elias & Kelly. They made sure Ryder's water bottle was refilled in case he needed to drink from it in the middle of the night. Elias & Kelly tucked Ryder in making sure he was comfortable & had everything he needed.

"Thanks for your generosity & kindness guys. You 2 are both lovely people" said Ryder as he gave Elias & Kelly a warm smile.

"You're welcome. We're going to do anything we can to help. If all goes well, you should be back to normal in no time" said Elias as he returned the smile.

"If you need anything during the night be sure to let us know & we'll be right with you" said Kelly.

"I will. Goodnight guys" said Ryder.

"Goodnight Ryder. Sleep well" said Elias as he gave Ryder a hug.

"Everything will be OK. You can count on us" said Kelly as she gave Ryder a reassuring smile before Elias & herself turned off the lights & closed the door to Ryder's room to allow him to get some sleep. Elias & Kelly then went to their room & had a bath/shower before heading to bed themselves. They both felt refreshed upon finishing their bath/shower. As they put their pyjamas on they discussed what would happen in the coming days.

"We're going to be incredibly busy for the next few days. We need to make sure we're prepared for whatever comes our way" said Elias.

"I'm sure we can do a good job. We mustn't give up. Everyone in Adventure Bay is counting on us" said Kelly.

"Indeed. Let's get some rest. Goodnight Kelly" said Elias as he wrapped his arms around Kelly while smiling & staring deep into her eyes.

"Goodnight Elias" said Kelly as Elias & herself shared a goodnight hug & kiss before turning off the lights & heading to bed. As Elias lay awake he thought about all the things he & Kelly would have to do.

" _It's going to be quite a journey keeping everything running smoothly. Aside from our schoolwork & my movies, music & TV shows there's also caring for Ryder, leading the PAW Patrol in his absence & taking on all the responsibilities of caring for him & the pups. It won't be easy but if me & Kelly stay strong & work hard we'll be able to handle it all without incident. We're going to make sure nothing goes horribly wrong"_ thought Elias as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: A Busy Day

As the sun rose the next morning Elias yawned as he woke up & rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before getting out of bed & getting dressed. As he put his clothes on he thought about Ryder & how he hoped Ryder was feeling better than yesterday.

" _It'll be nice to see Ryder feeling better than yesterday. Hopefully as time passes he'll slowly get better. I'm not sure how long it'll take for him to make a full recovery but I'm going to make sure we care for him & attend to his needs"_ thought Elias as he finished getting dressed. He wasn't sure whether Ryder would feel any better today or not, but he planned to check on him once he ate breakfast. Angel, Kelly & Terry soon woke up & got themselves dressed. Elias smiled at them as they got ready for the day.

"Good morning guys. Did you sleep well?" asked Elias with a smile.

"I did. I feel refreshed & ready for another day" said Angel as she returned the smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. How do you think Ryder's doing?" asked Elias.

"I don't know. I hope he's not feeling worse" said Kelly as a worried look appeared on her face.

"I feel the same way. I'm sure he'll be feeling better than yesterday. We'll find out soon enough" said Elias as he smiled reassuringly at Kelly.

"Let's eat. I'm starving" said Terry as his stomach growled. Angel, Elias & Kelly chuckled as they & Terry headed to the kitchen. Once they got there Elias & Kelly grabbed the pup food & filled Angel & Terry's bowls. Angel & Terry happily gobbled down their food as Elias & Kelly began making their own breakfast. They decided to make some pancakes. After pouring the mixture into the pan they waited until the pancakes were ready to be flipped. The delightful aroma of the pancakes filled the kitchen & made Elias & Kelly feel euphoric. To them it was a stimulation of their senses.

"I love the smell of freshly baked pancakes in the morning" said Elias as he smiled happily.

"Me too. I feel like I'm on cloud 9 right now. I bet they'll taste as good as they smell" said Kelly as she also smiled happily. A few minutes later the pancakes were flipped so that they could finish cooking. Elias & Kelly grabbed the butter & syrup from the fridge & pantry as they waited for their pancakes to finish. After the pancakes finished cooking Elias & Kelly put their pancakes on their plates & took them over to the table. After sitting down, they spread butter & syrup over their pancakes before tucking in. The pancakes tasted light & fluffy & the butter & syrup gave them a salty & sweet taste that balanced each other out perfectly. In short it was the perfect pancake breakfast. After Elias & Kelly finished eating they put their dirty dishes in the dishwasher before going to check on Ryder. They both felt nervous as they walked to his room.

"There's a chance Ryder might not be awake yet. We need to make sure we don't disturb his slumber" said Elias.

"Indeed. The last thing we need is to give Ryder a panic attack from startling him awake" said Kelly.

Once Elias & Kelly arrived at Ryder's room they slowly opened the door & entered the room as quietly as they could. They slowly walked over to the bed to check on Ryder making sure not to be too loud. Once they reached the bedside they noticed that Ryder was still asleep. The sick bucket was empty indicating that Ryder hadn't been sick in the middle of the night & the water bottle was ¾ full indicating that Ryder had drunk some water before he fell asleep. Elias put his hand on Ryder's forehead to check his temperature. Ryder felt quite warm indicating that he still had a bit of a fever. Elias was a bit concerned about Ryder's core body temperature but at the same time he was glad Ryder hadn't vomited or had any trouble during the night.

"For the most part it seems he's gotten a good night's rest. Once he wakes up we'll be able to see if he feels any better than yesterday" whispered Elias.

"It looks like he's doing OK. I'm glad he doesn't appear to be feeling worse" whispered Kelly as Elias & herself sighed in relief. Suddenly Ryder's eyelids began to flutter. He stirred as he slowly sat up & yawned.

"Good morning Ryder. We didn't wake you, did we?" asked Elias as he looked at Ryder with concern.

"No. I feel somewhat better than yesterday. I still feel sore & tired, but I don't really feel nauseous & I don't feel so shaky & weak either" said Ryder as he gave Elias & Kelly a reassuring smile.

"We're glad to hear that. Would you like us to make you some breakfast?" asked Kelly as she smiled sympathetically at Ryder.

"Yes please. Buttered toast will be fine. 1ST I should get dressed" said Ryder as he hopped out of bed. Despite not being as shaky & weak as the previous day he still found it difficult to move by himself. Elias & Kelly went to the closet & retrieved 1 of Ryder's outfits before helping him get dressed. Ryder appreciated the help Elias & Kelly gave him. Their kindness warmed his heart.

" _It's nice to see how much generosity Elias & Kelly are showing. I don't know if I'd cope as well without them feeling like this. Their dedication to helping me make a full recovery is admirable. Even though they have a lot of responsibility resting on their shoulders I trust them to be able to handle any challenges & obstacles they face. Adventure Bay is in good hands"_ thought Ryder as he smiled while Elias & Kelly helped him into the kitchen. After sitting him down at the kitchen table Elias & Kelly went to make some toast. They grabbed 2 slices of bread from the pantry & popped them in the toaster. 1 minute later the toast popped out. The aroma it gave off was refreshing & warm. Elias & Kelly spread butter on the toast before serving it to Ryder. Ryder smiled happily as he ate his breakfast. Elias & Kelly were glad to see Ryder enjoying his food.

"That was delicious. Thanks guys" said Ryder as he gave Elias & Kelly a warm smile.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it" said Elias as he returned the smile.

"Let's clear up the dirty dishware" said Kelly as she took the dirty dishes & put them in the dishwasher. Elias & Kelly then helped Ryder over to the couch so that they could watch some TV. Ryder flicked through the channels before stopping on an episode of Apollo The Super Pup. Angel & Terry joined Elias, Kelly & Ryder as they snuggled up on the couch & watched TV.

"Spider King is up to his usual tricks again. Can Apollo save the day?" asked the narrator as Apollo confronted the Spider King who had tangled some kittens in his web.

"I bet the pups are all awake & watching this at the Lookout" said Angel with a smile.

"More than likely. They'd never miss an episode of this show" said Terry as he & the others watched the show unfold. Apollo used his super breath to blow Spider King away & free the kittens from the web. The kittens meowed in appreciation as they snuggled up against Apollo. Apollo smiled as he saluted & flew off.

"Once again Apollo The Super Pup saves the day his own way" said the narrator as the episode ended.

"This is a great show. I can see why it's so popular" said Elias.

"I'd say it's the favourite show for pups everywhere" said Kelly.

"I'm pretty sure it is. Last time I checked it was the highest rated TV show among the pup demographic" said Ryder.

As everyone continued to watch TV Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie all woke up & headed into the kitchen for breakfast. They were all eager to hear an update on Ryder's health.

"Good morning everyone. How do you feel Ryder?" asked Ella.

"I feel a bit better than yesterday. I don't feel as nauseous, shaky & weak as yesterday & I can do things like eat & use the TV remote without needing help. I still have trouble walking around though" said Ryder as he gave the adults a reassuring smile.

"It's good to see that you're on the road to recovery. I think you'll be feeling better in no time" said Ethan as he gave Ryder a warm smile.

"I'm not sure how long it'll take but as long as things go smoothly I'd say it'll take no longer than a week to be in good health again" said Ryder as he returned the smile.

"We picked up your work packages from school so that you can work on them while you're caring for Ryder" said Harry.

"Thanks for the heads up. We can start them later" said Elias.

"Let's eat. I'm starving" said Susie as she & the other adults went into the kitchen & made themselves breakfast. They cooked bacon & eggs. The aroma filled their respiratory systems with delight & euphoria & the taste & texture was on point. After the adults finished eating they put their dirty dishes in the dishwasher before leaving for work.

"See you guys later" said Ella as she waved to Angel, Elias, Kelly, Ryder & Terry.

"Have a good day at work" said Elias as he smiled & waved back.

"We will. I hope you feel better as the day goes by Ryder" said Ethan as he waved.

"Me too. It's not fun feeling like this" said Ryder as he smiled & waved.

"We'll be home around the usual time. Call us if you need anything" said Harry as he waved.

"We should be OK. Don't worry about us. We'll be fine" said Kelly as she smiled & waved.

"Make sure you guys take good care of yourselves as well as Ryder. We don't want you all to overexert yourselves" said Susie as she waved.

"We can handle it. Bye" said Elias as Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie left for work. Just after they left Elias' phone rang. It was his recording studio executive Tanika.

"Hi Tanika. How are you?" asked Elias as he smiled while answering the phone.

"I'm good. We need you at the studio ASAP. We're ready for you to record your new material" said Tanika.

"OK. I'll be there soon. Bye" said Elias as he hung up.

"I'm off to the recording studio for a bit. Call me if you need anything" said Elias as he gave Kelly a goodbye kiss.

"We will. See you later" said Kelly as Elias left. As Pasquale drove him to the studio he thought about how well Kelly would do taking care of Ryder without him.

" _I'm sure that Kelly can handle caring for Ryder by herself for a bit. As soon as I finish at the studio I'll be back at the mansion in an instant. I have lots of faith in Kelly. She's an amazing girl. I couldn't picture myself with anyone other than her"_ thought Elias as he smiled. It was no secret that he loved Kelly & having her as a girlfriend was something he was extremely happy about. Soon the limo pulled up beside the recording studio. Elias hopped out & went inside. He found Tanika waiting for him in the lobby.

"Glad you could make it Elias. Ready to sing your heart out?" asked Tanika.

"I sure am. Let's do this" said Elias as he smiled while walking to the recording booth. Inside the booth was a set of headphones for Elias to hear the backing track, a microphone for him to sing into & a stand which held a sheet of paper which contained the lyrics to the song he was performing. Elias drank some water to clear his throat before he began to sing. The name of the song was Fan-Tastic. It was an upbeat pop song about Elias expressing his gratitude to his fans for supporting him.

"It's not easy being a celebrity as I shall tell you now. There are lots of bad times that make me feel down. It sometimes gets so bad that I just want to leave the fame behind. Every time I get to that point I try to calm my mind" sang Elias as he did his best to convey the right emotion in his voice. Tanika stood in the adjacent room watching Elias perform. She was impressed with his silky-smooth vocals & ability to hit high notes most other boys his age couldn't reach. She smiled happily as Elias continued the song.

"There are times when I feel lonely as if there's nobody on who I can depend. It's comforting to know that I have support from my family & friends. There's 1 more group that shows lots of support too. In case you didn't already know that group of people is you" sang Elias.

Tanika was amazed at how confident Elias was in his singing & the excellent control he had singing each note. As the chorus began she began to feel like a teenage girl in love with a teen idol.

"All of you are Fan-Tastic for giving me the strength to thrive. Getting to perform for you makes me feel so alive. I love every single fan that I have & I know they love me too. That's why I wrote this song for each & every 1 of you" sang Elias.

With the 1ST 2 verses & the 1ST chorus finished Elias moved on to the next 2 verses. Tanika watched as Elias danced while he continued the song.

"Signing autographs is special & taking selfies is fun. I'm proud to give souvenirs to almost everyone. Even though I'm not always in the mood to do it at all I still do the best I can to answer all your calls" sang Elias.

As the next verse approached Tanika began to giggle nervously. She thought Elias was a very talented kid with lots of charisma & charm. She always secretly wished that Elias would do a song about her to make herself feel special.

"I'm always pumped to belt out hits & bust out my best moves. It's rewarding when I see my music get you in the groove. All the things I do in music, movies & TV are all for you & less about me" sang Elias.

Tanika started to feel like Elias' #1 fan. Watching him perform in the studio was like watching him at a concert. The ability to see him perform on a frequent basis was something she truly felt happy about.

"All of you are Fan-Tastic for giving me the strength to thrive. Getting to perform for you makes me feel so alive. I love every single fan that I have & I know they love me too. That's why I wrote this song for each & every 1 of you" sang Elias.

By this point there was only a couple of verses & the final chorus repeat left. Tanika began to dance to the beat of the song as Elias continued.

"I'm extremely grateful for all the support I get from you. My words are from the heart & they'll stay in your minds too. The more I get to act, dance & sing for all my fans the more happiness I can spread across this beautiful land" sang Elias.

" _He's an amazing performer. I just can't help but adore him. I wish he was my son. That'd be a dream come true"_ thought Tanika as Elias began the last verse.

"My goal is to inspire anyone who looks up to me. It'd be music to my ears if you became what you wish to be. Let's work together to make the world a better place. If we all stand strong we can overcome the obstacles we must face" sang Elias.

With the song almost over Tanika was sad that she wouldn't be able to hear it again until its release, but she decided that the wait would be totally worth it.

"All of you are Fan-Tastic for giving me the strength to thrive. Getting to perform for you makes me feel so alive. I love every single fan that I have & I know they love me too. That's why I wrote this song for each & every 1 of you" sang Elias as he finished the song. Tanika clapped & cheered in excitement as Elias left the booth.

"That was fantastic Elias. You have the voice of an angel" said Tanika as she gave Elias an enthusiastic smile.

"Thanks. Is that all you need me for right now?" asked Elias.

"Yes. You're free to go about your day" said Tanika.

"Excellent. See you later Tanika" said Elias as he smiled & waved before leaving the recording studio. As Pasquale drove him back to the mansion he thought about how wonderful it was to sing a song that he could dedicate to all his fans.

" _It's important to remember that my fans are what help me be successful. Every time they buy my albums & singles, watch my TV shows & buy tickets for my movies they help me make money that I can use not only for myself, my family & my friends but also for all those people out there in need. It truly is a wonderful feeling to be able to do good for 1,000,000,000's of people around the world"_ thought Elias as he smiled. Everything about his career in the entertainment industry was enjoyable to him & he felt happy with all the accomplishments he'd made. Soon the limo arrived back at the mansion. Elias went straight inside & saw that Angel, Kelly, Ryder & Terry were still in the lounge room watching TV.

"Hey guys. Have you been watching TV the whole time I was gone?" asked Elias as he walked into the living room.

"Pretty much. How did you go with your song?" asked Kelly as she smiled excitedly.

"It was fantastic. It's a lovely feeling knowing I'm able to show appreciation to all my fans & supporters. It shows how much I love them for all the support they give me" said Elias as he returned the smile.

"I just realised that the pups are probably starving. You don't mind going to the Lookout to feed them do you Elias?" asked Ryder.

"Not at all. I'll do it now" said Elias.

"Thanks. What would I do without you?" asked Ryder as he gave a warm smile to Elias. Elias returned the smile as he gave Ryder a hug. After breaking free Elias headed out to feed the pups. Once he arrived at the Lookout he saw the pups inside lying on the floor feeling hungry & sluggish.

"Good morning pups. Sorry about not feeding you sooner. I was busy helping Ryder & recording my newest song" said Elias as he hugged & petted the pups.

"It's OK. How's Ryder?" asked Chase.

"He's doing better. He's not feeling as shaky & weak as yesterday & he's able to eat & use the TV remote without our help. He still needs help getting around though" said Elias.

"At least he's starting to recover. That's a good sign" said Marshall as he sighed in relief.

"It sure is. Did you all sleep well last night?" asked Elias.

"Kind of. We all had nightmares about Ryder getting worse & even dying. It was scary" said Rocky as he sadly whimpered.

"It's OK Rocky. Nothing bad will happen to Ryder. He'll be better in no time" said Elias as he gave Rocky a reassuring smile.

"I hope so. It feels weird being here without him" said Rubble.

"Indeed" said Elias as he nodded in agreement.

"Do you have much planned for today?" asked Skye.

"Not really. Other than doing schoolwork, caring for Ryder & going on any missions we're called out to I don't really have any plans for the day. You're welcome to visit Ryder later if you want" said Elias.

"Perhaps we can see him this afternoon. Anyways let's eat. My insides are about to eat away at themselves" said Zuma as his stomach growled.

"Food is on the way" said Elias as he grabbed the bag of pup food & went outside to fill the pups' bowls. He also filled their water bowls to keep them hydrated. The pups gobbled down their food quite quickly. That was how hungry they were. Just before Elias was about to head back to the mansion he heard the Pup Pad ring. It was Jake.

"Hi Jake. Is everything OK?" asked Elias as he politely smiled.

"Hi Elias. Where's Ryder?" asked Jake in a confused voice.

"He collapsed in class yesterday from low blood pressure. He's at my mansion trying to recover. Until he gets better me & Kelly will be the temporary leaders of PAW Patrol" said Elias.

"OK. I'm worried about Carlana. She went for an early morning walk & I haven't seen her since she left. I've been unable to contact her & I don't know where she is. Can you help find her?" asked Jake.

"We'll be there ASAP. No job is too big & no pup is too small" said Elias as he used the Pup Pad to summon the pups.

"PAW Patrol to the Lookout" said Elias.

"Elias needs us" said the pups as they raced to the elevator. Marshall tripped over his own paws & proceeded to crash into the others as usual.

"Sorry. Looks like I have 2 left paws today" said Marshall as he smiled. The pups all laughed as the elevator rose. Halfway to the top they were fitted with their outfits & pup packs before they reached the observatory. Once the elevator reached the observatory they hopped out & lined up in front of Elias ready briefing.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Elias sir" said Chase in an authoritative voice.

"Thanks for coming pups. Carlana went for an early morning walk & Jake hasn't seen her since she left. He's unable to contact her & he has no idea where she is. We must find her, make sure she's OK & get her back to Jake" said Elias as he clicked Chase's icon.

"Chase, I need you to use your drone to spot Carlana. Use your thermal vision if you have to" said Elias.

"Spy Chase is on the case" said Chase in an enthusiastic tone. Elias then clicked Skye's icon.

"Skye, I need you to search for Carlana from the air. With you in the sky we'll be able to spot Carlana with ease" said Elias.

"Let's take to the sky" said Skye as she did a flip.

"Alright PAW Patrol is on a roll" said Elias as he pumped his fist in the air & ran to the fireman pole before sliding down. Chase & Skye went down the slide & deployed in their vehicles before they & Elias headed out to the ski resort. Along the way Elias put the ATV in snowmobile mode to make it easier to navigate the snowy terrain. Up at the ski resort Jake paced back & forth nervously. He was deeply concerned for his girlfriend & hoped that she was OK.

" _I hope Carlana's OK wherever she is. She's the love of my life. I couldn't bear to lose her. I'll never find anyone like her if the worst happens"_ thought Jake as he continued pacing. Everest watched him & felt helpless. She had no idea how to make him feel better.

" _If only there was something I could do or say to comfort Jake & let him know that everything will be fine. I'm sure Carlana is OK. Once she gets back Jake won't feel so nervous"_ thought Everest as she continued to watch Jake. Chase, Elias & Skye soon arrived which made Jake feel a bit better.

"Thanks for coming guys. Please find Carlana & make sure she's OK" said Jake in a nervous tone.

"Don't worry Jake we'll find Carlana in no time. Chase launch your buoy. Skye see if you can spot Carlana from the air" said Elias.

"We're on it. Ruff drone" said Chase as his drone launched. He began flying it around trying to see if he could find any sign of Carlana. Skye flew up in the air & began looking around everywhere she could for Carlana.

"Where do you think she could be?" asked Jake.

"I don't know. She'll be fine. We're going to make sure she comes back safe & sound" said Elias as he gave Jake a sympathetic smile. It made Jake feel a bit better, but he was still deeply worried about the woman he was deeply in love with. Chase flew his drone through the wooded area near the ski resort. He was looking for anything that could help find Carlana. At 1ST it seemed like there were no leads to go on but soon Chase's drone spotted what appeared to be human footprints in the snow.

"Elias, I think I've found Carlana's footprints. Should I follow them?" asked Chase.

"Yes. It's more than likely they'll lead to Carlana" said Elias.

"I'm on it" said Chase as he followed the footprints with his drone. The footprints appeared to weave through the trees like a serpent. Nobody was sure why they were so twisty.

"I'm not sure why Carlana would manoeuvre in such a way. Something doesn't seem right" said Jake as he began feeling extremely anxious.

"She might've been disoriented or lost her way. I'm sure she's fine" said Elias in a reassuring & soothing voice.

"I hope so. This is scary" said Jake.

"Take a deep breath. It'll help relieve the anxiety you feel" said Elias.

Jake began taking deep breaths in the hopes of reducing his anxiety levels. To his surprise it worked. With every breath he took he felt calmer.

"It worked. Thanks Elias" said Jake as he smiled warmly at Elias.

"You're welcome. Bring it in" said Elias as he gave Jake a hug. Jake happily returned the hug. He thought of Elias as his son/younger brother. Elias considered Jake to be a father/older brother figure. They both had such a close bond & every moment they spent with each other felt great. A few minutes later Chase came across a mound of snow where the footprints appeared to stop. He was uncertain where Carlana could've gone.

"Elias the tracks have stopped. Where do I go from here?" asked Chase.

"Try using thermal vision. Maybe Carlana got buried under that snow" said Elias.

"Got it. Drone on thermal mode" said Chase as he began using his drone's thermal vision. He then saw a humanoid figure in what seemed to look like a cave behind the snow.

"I think that might be her. How do we get her out?" asked Chase.

"Everest can do it. She can use her snow plow to clear away the snow" said Elias.

"Ice or snow I'm ready to go" said Everest as she converted her pup house to vehicle mode & headed towards the mound of snow. Once she arrived she began plowing through in the hopes of freeing Carlana. After a few minutes of plowing snow Carlana emerged from the cave. She seemed to be OK.

"Sweet Carlana's OK" said Jake as he smiled excitedly.

"Skye, I need you to strap Carlana into your harness & bring her back here" said Elias.

"Ruff harness" said Skye as her harness was released. She lowered it down to Carlana who strapped herself in before they headed back to Jake's cabin. Everest headed back as well. Soon everyone was back at the cabin. As soon as Carlana released herself from Skye's harness she ran over to Jake & proceeded to wrap her arms around him.

"I'm so glad you're OK. What happened?" asked Jake as he gazed deep into Carlana's eyes.

"I thought I was being followed so I manoeuvred erratically before hiding in a cave & just as I was about to come out a giant mound of snow fell in front of the entrance. I tried to dig my way out, but it didn't work. Thanks for getting me free" said Carlana.

"Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help. Enjoy your day guys" said Elias as Chase, himself & Skye returned to the Lookout. Once they got back they parked their vehicles in the right places. Chase, Skye & all the other pups then took off their pup packs & uniforms.

"Well done today pups. Do you want to visit Ryder now?" asked Elias.

"Yes please" said the pups as they smiled while panting & wagging their tails.

"Let's go" said Elias as he & the pups returned to the mansion. Once they arrived the pups ran straight to Ryder & snuggled up with him.

"Hi pups. How are you?" asked Ryder as he hugged & petted the pups.

"We're good. How do you feel?" asked Chase.

"I feel better than yesterday. What took you so long to get back Elias?" asked Ryder.

"We had a mission. Carlana got trapped in a cave while out for a walk so we had to free her" said Elias.

"OK. I'm glad to hear that everything went well. Good job pups" said Ryder as he gave the pups a warm smile.

"Thanks Ryder" said Marshall as he nuzzled Ryder.

"I'm impressed with how well we did in our 1ST mission where Ryder didn't lead us. Hopefully that's how things will stay until Ryder gets better" said Rocky.

"You did a great job leading us today Elias. You have great leadership skills" said Rubble as he smiled at Elias.

"Thanks Rubble. I'm glad we rescued Carlana. Now Jake can go about the rest of his day without worrying about her" said Elias.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" asked Skye.

"Let's have some lunch. I still feel hungry" said Zuma as he held his paw to his stomach.

"Good idea. Lunch time" said Elias as he & Kelly helped Ryder to the kitchen table. They then went to prepare the food. They heated up some leftover soup for Ryder since they were still cautious about what Ryder ate. They cooked some meatballs for the pups & some burgers for themselves. The meaty aroma the burger patties & meatballs gave off was a scent that made everyone feel like they were in heaven. After the food was prepared Elias & Kelly proceeded to serve everyone before they all tucked in. Ryder gulped down his soup with delight. The soup tasted as good as it did the previous day & every mouthful contained a burst of salted chicken flavour. Elias & Kelly's burgers tasted juicy & thick & the lettuce, onions & sauce they put on them gave it a refreshing taste. It was like eating a burger from Mr & Mrs Wingnut's burger stand. The pups gobbled down their meatballs in a flash. They tasted delicious & had a firm but soft texture to it. After everyone finished eating the dirty dishes were put in the dishwasher.

"That was a nice meal. I think it's time me & Kelly caught up on our schoolwork" said Elias.

"Good idea. We have a lot to catch up on" said Kelly.

Ryder was helped to the couch so that he & the pups could watch TV. Elias & Kelly then grabbed their work packages & began working on them. The packages contained all sorts of activities that focused on grammar, spelling, maths & so on. Elias & Kelly put as much focus as they could into getting their packages done. Finishing them meant they had less priorities to focus on. The activities included word searches, crosswords, number puzzles, filling in missing words & punctuation, word jumbles etc. As they went through each activity they held idle conversation.

"How do you think everyone at school is doing right now?" asked Elias as he solved a word search.

"I bet they're doing OK. I wouldn't be surprised if they were still worried about Ryder" said Kelly as she solved a crossword puzzle.

"Me either. They'll be happy to know that he's feeling better than yesterday" said Elias.

"Indeed. They shouldn't have anything to worry about. Ryder will be fine & we're ready to help with any problems they have" said Kelly.

"You said it. Everything will be fine" said Elias.

"Correct. We're going to make sure nothing bad happens" said Kelly.

Over the next 1-2 hours Elias & Kelly continued with their schoolwork. After getting it done they headed to their room for some private time. They both enjoyed getting time to stay close to each other cuddling & kissing. Elias & Kelly lay on Elias' bed & held each other close while gazing deep into each other's eyes & smiling.

"It feels great to be able to spend time with you like this. It feels truly magical being able to hold you close & lock lips" said Elias as he felt a tingling sensation through his body.

"Me too. I love the warm feeling we get when we're in each other's arms. It feels nice & cosy" said Kelly as she also felt the tingling sensation in her body.

"I love you Kelly" said Elias.

"I love you too Elias" said Kelly as Elias & herself pressed their lips together. They passionately locked lips as they cuddled on the bed. It was enjoyable for Elias & Kelly to have intimate moments like this & they were excited to try new intimate activities when they got older. After cuddling & kissing for a while Elias & Kelly broke apart. They smiled happily as they left their room & returned to the lounge where they joined the others in watching TV. Over the next few hours everyone snuggled up on the couch watching TV together. At 5:00 the pups headed back to the Lookout. Elias & Kelly began preparing dinner for everyone. They heated up some more soup for Ryder, cooked some sausages for Angel & Terry & made some chicken satay for themselves & their parents. The kitchen was quickly filled with the delightful aroma of all the food & everyone once again felt euphoric. After preparing all the food Elias & Kelly set the table before serving dinner. Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie got home just as everything was set.

"Hey guys. How was your day?" asked Ella.

"It was good. We got our schoolwork done, rescued Carlana, recorded another song & hung out together" said Elias as he smiled.

"Sounds like you've had a busy day. How do you feel now Ryder?" asked Ethan.

"I feel OK. I'm still having trouble with getting around on my own but other than that I'm feeling fine" said Ryder as he gave the adults a reassuring smile.

"We're glad to hear that. What's for dinner?" asked Harry.

"Chicken Satay. I hope you brought your appetites" said Kelly as she smiled.

"We sure did. Let's eat" said Susie as she & the other adults sat at the table. Everyone then proceeded to tuck in. Ryder happily ate his soup which still had a delicious salty chicken taste. Angel & Terry gobbled down their sausages with delight. They tasted salty & had a chewy texture which made them enjoyable to eat. The chicken satay everyone else ate had a beautiful taste. The peanut satay sauce had a nice texture & tasted somewhat sweet which complimented the chewy & savoury flavour of the chicken. After everyone finished eating they placed their dirty dishes in the dishwasher. Ryder yawned as he stretched his arms out.

"I'm tired. I think it's time I settled down for the night" said Ryder.

Elias & Kelly helped Ryder to his room. Once they got there they helped him change into his pyjamas. The water bottle was filled up & the bucket was placed by the bedside as Elias & Kelly tucked Ryder in.

"You guys did a great job today. I'm proud of you for how well you got things done" said Ryder as he gave Elias & Kelly a warm smile.

"Thanks Ryder. We're just glad you're starting to feel better" said Elias as he returned the smile.

"I bet tomorrow you'll feel even better. Rest well Ryder" said Kelly.

"I will. Goodnight guys" said Ryder as Elias & Kelly gave him a hug. They then turned the lights off & left the room to allow Ryder to sleep.

"I think tomorrow Ryder might be able to get around without needing help. That'd be a fantastic sign of recovery" said Elias.

"Agreed. The next thing you know he'll be all better" said Kelly.

Elias & Kelly decided to get some rest knowing that they'd have a busy day tomorrow. They headed to their room & had a bath/shower before bed. It was always nice & refreshing to feel the warm water against their bodies as they washed themselves. After they finished their bath/shower they got into their pyjamas. Elias & Kelly hugged & petted Angel & Terry before holding each other close & gazing deep into each other's eyes while smiling.

"We did a great job today. Let's keep up the good work" said Elias.

"We will. There's no way we're going to let Ryder or anyone else down" said Kelly.

"Goodnight Kelly" said Elias.

"Goodnight Elias" said Kelly as Elias & herself shared a goodnight kiss before they got in bed. As Elias lay in bed he thought about how good it was that Ryder was starting to recover.

" _I'm glad Ryder is starting to feel better. That's a sign that he's on the right track to a full recovery. It'll be fantastic seeing him back in good health again. I think it'll take no longer than a week for him to fully recover"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Steady Recovery

The next morning Elias woke up & got dressed. He then went to check on Ryder. As he walked to Ryder's room he hoped that Ryder was feeling better.

" _It'll be nice to see Ryder making good progress with his recovery. Maybe today he'll be able to move around without needing to be supported on mine & Kelly's shoulders. I suppose there's only 1 way to know for sure"_ thought Elias as he reached Ryder's room. He slowly opened the door & quietly tiptoed over to Ryder's bedside. The bucket was empty meaning Ryder hadn't thrown up & his water bottle was half full meaning he'd had a substantial amount of water to drink throughout the night. Elias placed his hand on Ryder's forehead to check his temperature. Ryder still had a bit of a fever. Having become satisfied at checking on his best friend Elias quietly left the room & went to make breakfast.

" _It's great to see that Ryder's not feeling worse. I bet by this time next week he'll be feeling normal again. As long as me & Kelly keep on top of everything & put our best effort into caring for Ryder the next few days should be relatively easy to get through"_ thought Elias as he cooked some waffles. The delightful aroma quickly spread through the kitchen & made Elias feel euphoric. There was nothing better than the smell of fresh waffles in the morning. Once the waffles were ready Elias sprinkled icing sugar on them before serving. He filled Angel & Terry's bowls with some honey flavoured pup treats before setting the table for himself & Kelly. Angel, Kelly & Terry entered the kitchen just as Elias began to tuck in.

"Good morning guys" said Elias as he gave Angel, Kelly & Terry a warm smile.

"Good morning. Those waffles smell delicious" said Kelly as she returned the smile.

"They taste great too. Dig in" said Elias.

Kelly took her seat at the table & tucked in. The waffles had a fluffy light texture & they tasted nice & sweet. Elias & Kelly happily ate their waffles as Angel & Terry scarfed down their delicious honey treats. Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie woke up & entered the kitchen just as Elias & Kelly put their dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

"Good morning. What did you have for breakfast?" asked Ella.

"Waffles. They were delicious" said Elias as he smiled at the adults.

"That's good. Is Ryder still in bed?" asked Ethan.

"Yes. It seems he's feeling a bit better than yesterday" said Elias.

"That's great. I can't wait to see the improvement in his health" said Harry with an excited smile.

"Me either. I eagerly anticipate seeing him up & about" said Kelly as she also smiled excitedly.

"At this rate I'd say Ryder will be all better in a few days" said Susie.

"I hope so. His health is a top priority for the entire town. We're going to make sure he makes a full recovery" said Kelly.

Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie proceeded to make themselves omelettes for breakfast. The scent they gave off made them all feel light headed. Once they finished cooking they sat at the table & tucked in. The omelettes were fluffy in texture & they had a nice savoury taste. After they finished eating & put their dirty dishes in the dishwasher Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie headed to work. Just after they left Elias decided to go to the Lookout so that he could feed the pups.

"I shouldn't be too long. Unless I'm needed for a mission I'll be back soon" said Elias.

"See you later" said Kelly as she gave Elias a kiss before he left. As Pasquale drove Elias to the Lookout he wondered if Ryder was having a lie in.

" _I think the only reasons Ryder's still in bed is because he's having a lie in or he didn't sleep well during the night. Whatever the case it's important that he gets enough sleep while he's in poor health. It'll help make him feel better a lot quicker"_ thought Elias.

Once Elias arrived at the Lookout he hopped out of the limo & grabbed the pup food before filling the pups' bowls. All the pups soon woke up & gobbled down their food.

"Good morning pups. Did you sleep well?" asked Elias with a smile.

"We sure did. How's Ryder?" asked Chase in anticipation.

"He seems to be feeling better. I think he's still asleep though" said Elias.

"I would've thought he'd be awake by now. How can he still be asleep?" asked Marshall as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Either he's having a lie in or he didn't sleep well. I'm sure he'll be up soon" said Elias.

"Just as long as he isn't feeling worse I'm not too worried. He's in good hands after all" said Rocky as he gave Elias a warm smile.

"You got that right. Maybe today he'll be able to move around without having to use me & Kelly as crutches" said Elias as he returned the warm smile.

"Once he's able to do that his recovery should be quick" said Rubble.

"Hopefully so. You guys are welcome to visit later. Right now, since Ryder's still in bed I think it's best if we give him time to wake up so that he doesn't feel tired" said Elias.

"Good idea. I can't wait to see Ryder later. I'm so excited" said Skye as she did a flip.

"I can tell. I better get back to the mansion. See you later pups" said Elias as he waved at the pups.

"Bye Elias. See you later" said Zuma as he & the other pups smiled & waved at Elias as he left. As soon as Elias returned to the mansion he went straight inside & saw Angel, Kelly & Terry sitting in the lounge watching TV. Ryder wasn't with them indicating that he was still asleep.

"Looks like Ryder's still in bed. He must've had trouble sleeping last night" said Elias.

"Probably. He wasn't sick during the night, was he?" asked Angel.

"No. His vomit bucket was empty. His water bottle was half full indicating that he'd had a lot to drink. Maybe he was feeling dehydrated" said Elias.

"Should we check on him now?" asked Terry.

"Maybe later. If he's not up within the next 2 hours, we'll go check on him" said Elias.

Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry snuggled up on the couch as they continued to watch TV. Elias put his arm around Kelly & held her close. Kelly smiled as she lay her head on Elias' shoulder. She liked being held close to Elias. It gave her a feeling of comfort, security & warmth. Elias kissed Kelly on the forehead as he smiled warmly at her. Kelly returned the warm smile as they looked deep into each other's eyes. Angel & Terry looked at each other & nodded knowingly. It warmed their hearts to see Elias & Kelly so happy together. Suddenly the Pup Pad rang. It was Mayor Goodway.

"Hello Mayor Goodway. Is everything OK?" asked Elias with a professional smile.

"Where's Ryder?" asked Mayor Goodway in confusion.

"He's sick so me & Kelly have taken over as temporary leaders of PAW Patrol" said Elias.

"OK. Anyways Chickaletta & myself were out the front of city hall when out of nowhere a bunch of roof tiles fell to the ground. Chickaletta was struck by 1 of them & she's hurt her wing. Can the PAW Patrol fix the mess?" asked Mayor Goodway.

"We'll be there soon. No job is too big & no pup is too small" said Elias as he used the Pup Pad to summon the pups.

"PAW Patrol to the Lookout" said Elias.

"Elias needs us" said the pups as they ran to the elevator. Marshall hiccuped like a chicken which caused him to trip & crash into the other pups.

"Sorry. It seems I've got the clucks" said Marshall as he smiled. The pups laughed as the elevator rose. Halfway up they were outfitted with their gear before reaching the observatory. Once they reached the top they jumped out of the elevator & stood in line waiting for instruction.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Elias sir" said Chase in an authoritative voice.

"Thanks for coming pups. Some roof tiles fell off city hall. 1 of them struck Chickaletta giving her a sore wing. We must repair the roof & make sure Chickaletta's not seriously hurt" said Elias as he clicked Marshall's icon.

"Marshall, I need you to use your medical gear to check on Chickaletta & see how bad her injuries are" said Elias.

"Ready for a ruff, ruff rescue" said Marshall in an enthusiastic voice. Elias then clicked Rubble's icon.

"Rubble I need you to use your crane to put the fallen roof tiles back in place & make sure they don't fall off again" said Elias.

"Rubble on the double" said Rubble.

"Alright PAW Patrol is on a roll" said Elias as he pumped his fist in the air & ran to the fireman pole before sliding down. Marshall & Rubble went down the slide & deployed in their vehicles before Elias & themselves headed towards city hall. A few minutes later they arrived. Mayor Goodway was holding Chickaletta in her arms looking deeply worried.

"Thanks for coming. Can you see if there's anything seriously wrong with Chickaletta?" asked Mayor Goodway as she put Chickaletta on the ground.

"We're on it. Marshall do your thing" said Elias.

"Ruff X-ray" said Marshall as his X-ray screen popped out of his pup pack. He scanned Chickaletta to see if there were any serious injuries. Luckily it appeared Chickaletta only had a sprain in her wing.

"She only has a wing sprain. Ruff bandage" said Marshall as his bandage popped out of his pup pack. He proceeded to wrap the bandage around Chickaletta's wing.

"There you go. All better" said Marshall.

Chickaletta clucked in gratitude as Mayor Goodway happily picked her up.

"Thanks Marshall. Here's some corn for you to munch on Chickaletta" said Mayor Goodway as she grabbed a corn cob from her purse & gave it to Chickaletta. She happily pecked at it.

"OK Rubble let's get these tiles back in place" said Elias.

"Let's dig it" said Rubble as he began using his crane to place the fallen tiles back where they belonged. As each tile was put back in place cement was put down to prevent them from falling again. Soon the roof to city hall was all fixed.

"Thanks for your help PAW Patrol" said Mayor Goodway.

"Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help. Enjoy your day Mayor Goodway" said Elias as he, Marshall & Rubble returned to the Lookout. They parked their vehicles in their respective places before removing their gear & putting it away.

"Good job today pups. You're free to go about your day. I'll let you know when Ryder wakes up so that you can visit him" said Elias as he hugged & petted the pups before returning to his mansion. Angel, Kelly & Terry were making lunch in the kitchen.

"I'm back" said Elias.

"How'd you go?" asked Angel.

"We did a good job. Chickaletta hurt her wing when some roof tiles on city hall fell to the ground. We bandaged her up & repaired the roof" said Elias with a smile.

"Poor Chickaletta. Hopefully her wing won't hurt for too long" said Kelly.

"I doubt it. I'd say her wing will be better in 1 or 2 days at most" said Elias.

"More than likely. Ryder still hasn't got up" said Terry.

"OK. What are you making for lunch?" asked Elias.

"Butter Chicken. It's almost ready" said Kelly.

"I love Butter Chicken. I can't wait to eat" said Elias as he smiled while licking his lips. Angel, Kelly & Terry also smiled. They all loved Butter Chicken. The aroma it gave off made them feel euphoric & it stimulated their respiratory systems. Once it was finished they all served up & tucked in. The chicken had a nice chewy texture to it & the sauce tasted fantastic by complimenting the dish. After everyone gobbled down their food they put their dirty dishes in the dishwasher before going to check on Ryder.

"I hope Ryder's OK. He's been in bed all morning" said Angel.

"Maybe he's tired. He might wake up soon" said Elias.

"I think this might be a sign that he's gotten worse. That'd be incredibly unfortunate" said Kelly.

"Indeed. There's a chance he might stay in bed all day" said Terry.

As Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry reached Ryder's room they slowly opened the door & quietly walked over to the bedside. Ryder was still in bed which made them a little concerned. The bucket was still empty & the water bottle was still half full. Elias put his hand on Ryder's forehead to check his temperature. Ryder still felt warm.

"He still has a bit of a fever. Maybe he's trying to sleep it off" whispered Elias.

"Just as long as he isn't showing any signs of deteriorating I think it's safe to say he's doing OK" whispered Kelly.

Suddenly Ryder's eyelids began to flutter. He slowly sat up in bed & yawned as he stretched out. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before hopping out of bed.

"Good morning everyone" said Ryder as he smiled at Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry.

"It's actually afternoon. You slept in" said Elias.

"Really? Looks like I was really tired" said Ryder.

"Did you sleep well last night?" asked Kelly.

"Kind of. I kept waking up every hour or so. I drank some water & did my best to get back to sleep. That's probably why I'm up so late" said Ryder.

"It's good to see that you're OK. We were starting to think you were getting worse" said Angel as she sighed in relief.

"I feel better than yesterday. That's a good sign" said Ryder as he smiled reassuringly.

"It sure is. Let's fix you something to eat. I bet you're starving" said Terry.

"I sure am. Lunch time" said Ryder as he & the others left the room & headed to the kitchen. To everyone's delight Ryder was able to move around without having to rely on Elias & Kelly for support.

"This is fantastic. Your recovery is going well" said Elias as he happily smiled at Ryder.

"It sure is. The pups are going to be so excited to see you doing better" said Kelly as she also smiled happily.

"After lunch they can come over. It'll be nice to see them" said Ryder with an enthusiastic smile. He loved the pups like they were his family. Each of the pups were special in their own way & Ryder was proud of them for being so unique. Once everyone entered the kitchen Ryder sat at the table while Elias & Kelly fixed him some soup. It was the last bit they had left meaning they'd likely have to make some more later. Ryder loved the aroma the soup gave off as it was heated up. His respiratory system felt fantastic as the soup's scent filled his body with pleasure. Once the soup was heated up Elias & Kelly served it to Ryder. Ryder happily gulped down the soup in a matter of seconds. After he finished the dirty dishware was put in the dishwasher. Elias then used the Pup Pad to call the pups.

"Hi Elias. Is Ryder up yet?" asked Chase in eager anticipation.

"Yes. You can come over now" said Elias with a smile.

"We'll be right over. See you soon" said Chase as he hung up. The pups excitedly got in their vehicles & headed over to Elias' mansion. As soon as they arrived they walked to the front door with big smiles on their faces. Chase knocked on the door & waited for an answer. Elias opened the door moments later.

"Hi pups. Come in" said Elias as he smiled & let the pups in before shutting the door. The pups excitedly went over to Ryder & nuzzled him as he hugged & petted them.

"Hi pups. How are you today?" asked Ryder as he gave the pups a warm smile.

"We're good. How are you?" asked Chase as he returned the smile.

"I feel great. I'm able to move around without needing physical support" said Ryder.

"That's great news. Sounds like you're doing well with your recovery" said Marshall as he sighed in relief.

"I sure am. What have you been up to today?" asked Ryder.

"We had another mission. Some tiles on the roof of city hall fell to the ground & 1 of them struck Chickaletta hitting her wing. Elias, Marshall & Rubble secured the tiles back on the roof & bandaged Chickaletta's wing" said Rocky.

"Poor Chickaletta. I hope she's OK" said Ryder in a concerned voice.

"She is. Her wing was only sprained. She'll be better in no time" said Rubble with a reassuring smile.

"That's good. I'm glad you're all doing a good job in missions without me. Well done pups" said Ryder as he smiled in satisfaction.

"Thanks Ryder. We're glad to be able to help Adventure Bay & do you proud" said Skye.

"Keep up the good work" said Ryder.

"We will. Don't worry about us. We're all doing our best to help everyone" said Zuma.

"I'm glad to hear that. Let's watch some TV" said Ryder.

"Me & Kelly need to catch up on our schoolwork. You guys can snuggle up & get comfy on the couch" said Elias.

"We shouldn't take too long to get through what needs to be done" said Kelly.

Ryder & the pups went into the lounge & snuggled up on the couch as they watched TV. Elias & Kelly grabbed their work packages & continued working through them trying to get as much done as possible.

"It's nice to see Ryder making such fantastic progress. He might be fully recovered sooner than we think" said Elias as he worked on a grammar exercise.

"Possibly. There's a chance he might be all better by tomorrow morning" said Kelly as she worked on a spelling exercise.

"We'll find out soon enough. Once he's in perfect health everyone will be so happy to see him helping out the town" said Elias.

"For sure. The amount of passion he has for helping everyone out is fantastic. I wish we could all be just like him" said Kelly.

"Me too. It'd be great to see everyone helping each other out the way Ryder & the pups do almost every day" said Elias.

"Agreed. It'd make Adventure Bay a lot livelier" said Kelly.

Over the next hour Elias & Kelly continued working on their work packages. Once they finished they went into the lounge & joined Ryder & the pups in snuggling up on the couch watching TV. For the entire afternoon they sat in the lounge watching movies & TV shows snuggling up together & having a great time. At 5:00 the pups headed back to the Lookout. Elias & Kelly then went to get a start on dinner. They decided to make a nice lamb roast. Apart from the meat they also cooked roast potatoes, roast pumpkin, peas, beans & Yorkshire puddings. All the food smelt great as it was cooked & everyone was excited to eat. After the food finished cooking Elias & Kelly made some gravy to pour over everything. Once the gravy was ready they set the table & served up everyone's meals. Just as they sat down Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie arrived home from work.

"Hi guys. How was your day?" asked Ella with a smile.

"It was good. Ryder feels a lot better & we helped Chickaletta & Mayor Goodway with some loose tiles at city hall" said Elias as he returned the smile.

"Sounds like you had a bit of a busy day. How do you feel Ryder?" asked Ethan.

"I feel much better. I'm able to move around without the need for physical support" said Ryder as he smiled.

"That's great news. We're glad to hear that" said Harry as he smiled excitedly.

"He was in bed almost all morning since he had trouble sleeping last night. At least he's making good progress recovering" said Kelly.

"Indeed. Let's eat" said Susie as she & the other adults sat at the table. Everyone tucked into their meals & were immediately hit with a burst of flavour. The lamb was succulent & had a somewhat salty taste, the potatoes were fluffy & soft, the pumpkin had a firm but soft texture, the beans & peas were refreshing & juicy & the Yorkshire puddings had a delicate consistency. The gravy added to the flavour & made the roast even more delicious. After everyone finished dinner they put the dirty dishware in the dishwasher before going to watch TV. They all snuggled up on the couch together as they spent the evening in the lounge. Soon it was time for bed. Ryder was able to bathe & change into his pyjamas by himself which everyone was pleased by. It was an indication that he was making good progress. As Elias & Kelly finished bathing themselves & got their pyjamas on they discussed how happy they were that Ryder was feeling better than the last 2 days.

"I'm glad that Ryder doesn't feel really sick anymore. I'm not sure how much longer it'll be until he's feeling all better, but I think it's safe to say that he's in stable condition" said Elias.

"Agreed. It's nice to see him in better health. I couldn't be happier that he's making a fast recovery" said Kelly as Elias & herself smiled at each other as they looked deep into each other's eyes & wrapped their arms around each other.

"Tomorrow I bet he'll feel almost completely better. Goodnight Kelly" said Elias.

"Goodnight Elias" said Kelly as Elias & herself shared a goodnight kiss before getting into bed. As Elias lay in bed he thought about the massive amount of progress Ryder had made recovering.

" _In the last 2 days Ryder has made lots of progress. To think 2 days ago he felt very sick & weak to the point that he collapsed in class & now he's able to move around by himself & feels heaps better. All signs point to a fast recovery from here. I'm not sure if he'll be all better by tomorrow morning but hopefully he'll be feeling better than today"_ thought Elias as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Almost Fully Recovered

The next morning as Elias got out of bed & got dressed he thought about how Ryder would be feeling that morning.

" _I bet Ryder's going to feel great today. Maybe he might be feeling all better. I think it's safe to say within the next 1-2 days he'll be feeling all better. It'll be nice to have him feeling all better & being able to actively help out around Adventure Bay"_ thought Elias as he finished getting dressed. He then left his room & walked towards Ryder's room hoping that Ryder was feeling better. Once Elias reached Ryder's room he quietly opened the door & tiptoed over to the bedside. Ryder was still asleep & the vomit bucket was empty which was a good sign. The water bottle was ¾ empty meaning Ryder was very thirsty throughout the night. Elias put his hand on Ryder's forehead to check his temperature. He felt warm but not feverish. Elias smiled happily seeing Ryder feeling much better.

" _It fills me with satisfaction to see Ryder in a better state of health. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. Once he wakes up we'll know whether or not he's fully recovered"_ thought Elias as he quietly left the room. He then went into the kitchen to make breakfast. The delightful aroma of cinnamon filled the kitchen as Elias made some cinnamon buns. It was nice to be able to make them from scratch as it gave Elias the opportunity to test out the best way to make them. Once the buns themselves were done Elias made some icing which he put on top of the buns. He then set the table & served them. Angel, Kelly & Terry entered the kitchen just as Elias finished plating up.

"Good morning Elias. What's for breakfast?" asked Angel as she smiled while wagging her tail in excitement.

"Cinnamon buns. I figured we could try something unique for breakfast today" said Elias as he returned the smile.

"That sounds delicious. How's Ryder?" asked Kelly.

"He's still asleep but it seems like he's feeling better. He doesn't have a fever & he hasn't shown any other signs of illness. Maybe he's fully recovered" said Elias.

"I hope so. Everyone in town will be so happy to see him up & about helping everyone with whatever it is they're having trouble with" said Terry.

"They sure will. Soon we'll find out whether he's all better or not. Anyways let's eat" said Elias as he & the others sat at the kitchen table & tucked in. The cinnamon buns tasted nice & sweet & were chewy & soft in texture. Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry gobbled down their buns in delight before going to put their dirty dishware in the dishwasher. Once that was done they went into the lounge to watch TV. They all snuggled up on the couch as they turned the TV on. After flicking through the channels, they came across an episode of Apollo The Super Pup. Apollo was shown saving some more kittens from the Spider King's clutches.

"Apollo's so handsome. If he was a real pup I'd love to be rescued by him" said Angel as she smiled while sighing dreamily.

"I think it'd be interesting if they added a love interest to the show. She'd either be a damsel in distress or an action girl" said Elias.

"Maybe they'd make her a mix of both. Whichever archetype she'd be I bet the show would gain lots more popularity" said Kelly.

"Rubble would probably be the most excited about that. It wouldn't surprise me if he went total fanboy mode in response to the introduction of a love interest" said Terry as he chuckled. Everyone knew how big a fan Rubble was of Apollo. If Apollo was real & came to Adventure Bay there was no doubt that Rubble would do anything to hang out with him. As everyone continued watching TV Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie woke up & entered the kitchen.

"Good morning everyone. Did you all sleep well?" asked Ella with a smile.

"We sure did. How about you guys?" asked Elias as he returned the smile.

"We all slept well too. How's Ryder?" asked Ethan.

"He seems to be feeling better. We're unsure if he's fully recovered yet or not" said Elias.

"I bet he'll be feeling better by the time the weekend comes" said Harry.

"More than likely. Everyone will be so happy to see him feeling better" said Kelly.

"Indeed. We better get breakfast sorted. We have a busy day ahead of us" said Susie as she & the other adults began making themselves breakfast. They made some scrambled eggs with a side of bacon. The scrambled eggs had a light fluffy texture & tasted divine & the bacon was crispy & salty which made it enjoyable to eat. After the adults finished eating they put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher before heading to work. Ryder woke up just as they left. He appeared to be feeling all better.

"Good morning Ryder. How do you feel?" asked Elias with a warm smile.

"I feel a bit dizzy, lethargic & lightheaded but other than that I feel fine" said Ryder as he smiled reassuringly.

"Excellent. That means you've almost fully recovered" said Kelly as she gave Ryder an excited smile.

"Pretty much. I bet by tomorrow I'll be feeling all better" said Ryder.

"What would you like for breakfast?" asked Elias.

"Can I have some crumpets please?" asked Ryder.

"Coming right up" said Elias as he went into the kitchen & grabbed the crumpets from the pantry. He proceeded to place some of them in the toaster. As they were toasting Elias grabbed some butter out of the fridge to spread on the crumpets. Soon the crumpets were ready. Elias spread butter on them before serving them to Ryder. They smelt lovely & Ryder excitedly devoured them. The crumpets were firm & soft & had a nice buttery taste which Ryder enjoyed. Once he finished eating the dirty dishware was placed in the dishwasher.

"I better go & feed the pups. I'll be right back" said Elias as he went out the front door to his limo. As soon as he got in Pasquale drove towards the Lookout. Elias thought about how excited the pups would be to hear about Ryder's improved condition.

" _The pups will be so excited to see Ryder feeling a lot better. Their faces will light up as soon as I tell them. There's no doubt in my mind that they're eager to see Ryder back in good health doing what he usually does. The whole town will be glad to know that Ryder is almost fully recovered"_ thought Elias.

Soon the limo arrived at the Lookout. Elias hopped out & went inside to grab the pup food. He then returned outside & filled all the pups' food bowls. Soon all the pups woke up & gobbled down their breakfast. They were eager to hear an update about Ryder.

"Good morning Elias. How's Ryder feeling?" asked Chase with an eager smile as he wagged his tail.

"He feels almost 100% healed. Other than dizziness, lethargy & light-headedness he feels fine" said Elias as he smiled reassuringly at the pups.

"That's excellent news. I'm glad Ryder feels a lot better than he did 3 days ago" said Marshall as he sighed in relief.

"Me too. It'll probably be another 1-2 days before Ryder's feeling all better. All signs point to a full recovery soon" said Elias.

"That's the best news we can receive. Is he awake yet?" asked Rocky with a curious look in his eyes.

"Yes. You'll be able to see him later today. Since he feels a bit tired I think it's best we let him take it easy throughout the morning so that he doesn't exhaust himself" said Elias.

"I bet if he eats plenty of food he'll have lots of energy" said Rubble as he giggled.

"Maybe. Did you all sleep well last night?" asked Elias.

"We sure did. I feel as fresh as a daisy" said Skye as she did a flip.

"That's good. I'll see you all later" said Elias as he waved at the pups while returning to his limo.

"Tell Ryder we're glad he's OK" said Zuma as he & the other pups waved back to Elias.

"I will. Bye" said Elias as he headed back to the Lookout. Once he returned he found Angel, Kelly, Ryder & Terry in the lounge watching TV.

"The pups are glad you're OK Ryder. They're really excited to see you" said Elias with a smile.

"I'm excited to see them too. Nothing makes me happier than getting to spend time with the pups" said Ryder as he also smiled.

"You said it. It's never not fun hanging out with them" said Kelly.

"Agreed. It's nice to see that they're all coping well in this situation" said Angel.

"It sure is. That proves that they can handle anything" said Terry.

Suddenly the Pup Pad began to ring. It was the Turbot cousins.

"Hi Captain Turbot. Bonjour Francois. What can I do for you?" asked Elias with a smile.

"Hi Elias. Where's Ryder?" asked Captain Turbot.

"He's not feeling well so me & Kelly have taken over as temporary leaders of the PAW Patrol until he recovers" said Elias.

"Please help. We were in Seabee searching underwater for some starfish when the tail fin broke off. We're stuck underwater with no way of returning to shore. Can the PAW Patrol help us?" asked Francois.

"We're on our way. No job is too big & no pup is too small" said Elias as he used the Pup Pad to summon the pups.

"PAW Patrol to the Lookout" said Elias.

"Elias needs us" said the pups as they ran to the elevator. Marshall tripped on a towel & crashed into the other pups.

"Sorry. I got wrapped up in trying to get in here" said Marshall with a smile. The pups laughed as the elevator rose up towards the observatory. Halfway there they put their uniforms on & geared up before reaching the observatory. Once they got there they jumped out & lined up as they waited for instruction.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Elias sir" said Chase in an authoritative tone.

"Thanks for coming pups. Captain Turbot & Francois were in Seabee looking for starfish when suddenly the tail fin dislodged leaving them trapped on the ocean floor. We must get them back to shore & fix Seabee" said Elias as he clicked Rocky's icon.

"Rocky I need you to use your tools to help reattach the tail fin" said Elias.

"Green means go" said Rocky with enthusiasm.

"Zuma, I need you to use your submarine to pull Seabee to shore so that repairs can be done" said Elias as he clicked Zuma's icon.

"Let's dive in" said Zuma with a smile.

"Alright PAW Patrol is on a roll" said Elias as he pumped his fist in the air & ran to the fireman pole before sliding down. Rocky & Zuma went down the slide & deployed in their vehicles bore Elias & them headed out. Elias converted the ATV to water mode & deployed his life jacket as him & Zuma sped across the water. Rocky waited on shore for Seabee to be brought to him for repairs. Soon Elias & Zuma reached the part of the ocean that Captain Turbot & Francois were stuck at. Zuma proceeded to convert his hovercraft to submarine mode before Elias & himself dived down to Seabee. When Francois & Captain Turbot saw Zuma's submarine approaching, they cheered.

"Yay the PAW Patrol are here" said Captain Turbot as he happily danced around.

"We're saved" said Francois as he also danced around. Once Elias & Zuma got close enough they looked for the tail fin. Elias spotted it a short distance away.

"Zuma you hook Seabee to your submarine while I retrieve the tail fin" said Elias.

"You got it Elias" said Zuma as Elias & himself exited the submarine. Elias swam over to where the tail fin was & grabbed it before swimming back. Zuma grabbed the submarine's towline & attached it to Seabee before returning to the submarine. Once Elias & Zuma got back in the submarine they began towing Seabee to shore.

"Soon you'll be as good as new Seabee" said Captain Turbot.

"Oui once the PAW Patrol fix you we'll be able to search the ocean again" said Francois.

Soon everyone reached shore. Once Seabee was placed on land the Turbot cousins emerged. Elias & Zuma emerged from the submarine once they retracted the towline.

"OK Rocky we got the tail fin. Can you reattach it to Seabee?" asked Elias.

"I'm on it. Ruff screwdriver" said Rocky as his screwdriver popped out of his pup pack. Elias held the tail fin in place as Rocky secured it with his screwdriver. Soon the tail fin was back in place.

"All done. Seabee should be fully functional now" said Rocky.

"Excellent. Now we can continue our starfish search" said Captain Turbot.

"Thanks for your help PAW Patrol" said Francois.

"Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help. Enjoy your day" said Elias as he, Rocky & Zuma returned to the Lookout. Once they parked their vehicles they packed away their gear.

"Good job today pups. You're more than welcome to come visit Ryder now" said Elias as he gave the pups a warm smile.

"YAY" cried the pups as they got in their vehicles & went with Elias to his mansion. As they had the last few days they smiled with eager anticipation to see Ryder. As soon as they arrived they went straight over to him & snuggled up to him with warm smiles. Ryder smiled back as he hugged & petted the pups.

"Hi pups. How has your day been so far?" asked Ryder.

"It's been good. How are you?" asked Chase.

"I feel almost completely better. Today has been mostly uneventful" said Marshall.

"How did the mission go?" asked Ryder.

"It went well. We managed to fix Seabee & help the Turbots continue with their starfish search" said Rocky with a satisfied smile.

"Excellent. Well done pups" said Ryder with a congratulating smile.

"Thanks Ryder" said Rubble.

"What do you feel like doing this afternoon?" asked Ryder.

"Perhaps we could play some games" said Skye.

"Let's have lunch 1ST. I bet you're all starving" said Elias.

"We sure are. Let's eat" said Zuma as he held his paw to his stomach. Everyone went into the kitchen to make lunch. They decided to make some nachos. The delightful aroma of the cheese & sauce made everyone feel hungry. Once the nachos were ready everyone served up & proceeded to tuck in. The flavour combination of the cheese, sauce & tortilla chips felt like a party in their mouth. Everyone happily gobbled down their nachos before putting their dirty dishware in the dishwasher. After lunch Ryder & the pups went to play some games in the lounge. Elias & Kelly grabbed their work packages & continued working on them. As they did they discussed their happiness with Ryder's recovery.

"It's a great sight to see Ryder feeling much better. In just 3 days he's gone from being sick & weak to almost completely better. That's amazing" said Elias as he completed a punctuation exercise.

"It sure is. What do you think caused him to get low blood pressure?" asked Kelly as she completed a handwriting exercise.

"I don't know. I just hope it doesn't happen again" said Elias.

"Me either. It'd be awful to see Ryder end up feeling that sick again" said Kelly.

"Agreed. Everyone in town will be ecstatic to see Ryder feeling better & answering their calls for help" said Elias.

"I bet by tomorrow or Saturday he'll feel like he's on top of the world" said Kelly.

Elias & Kelly continued working on their work packages for approximately 1 hour before joining Ryder & the pups in the living room. By this point their work packages were almost finished. Everyone spent the afternoon playing video games laughing & smiling the entire time. It was a great day for all of them. At 5:00 the pups headed back to the Lookout. Elias & Kelly then got a start on dinner. They made some beef stir fry. The meat & vegetables gave off a fresh aroma that made everyone feel delighted & hungry. After the food had finished cooking everyone set the table before serving up. Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie arrived home just as everyone prepared to eat.

"Hi guys. How was your day?" asked Ella with a smile.

"It was good. Ryder feels almost completely better" said Elias as he returned the smile.

"Great. It's nice to see you feeling much better than you did over the last few days Ryder" said Ethan as he smiled at Ryder.

"It sure is. Hopefully tomorrow or Saturday all the signs & symptoms of my illness will be gone" said Ryder.

"That's a likely possibility. Surely within the next 24-48 hours you'll be able to get back to business as usual" said Harry.

"That's what I hope for. I can't wait to get back to helping everyone in Adventure Bay" said Ryder.

"Let's eat. Dinner looks good" said Susie as she & the other adults sat at the table. Everyone tucked in & enjoyed every bite of the stir fry. It tasted fantastic & the texture was spot on. After dinner the dirty dishes were put in the dishwasher. After a few hours of watching TV everyone prepared for bed. Once Elias & Kelly finished bathing they changed into their pyjamas as they discussed their hopes for the next day.

"Hopefully tomorrow is the last day before Ryder is back on his feet leading the PAW Patrol. Nothing will make me happier than seeing him lead the pups through whatever obstacles they face" said Elias as he smiled at Kelly.

"Ryder's pretty tough for getting through his illness without any major issues. I'd feel awful if he ended up feeling worse than he did on Monday" said Kelly as she smiled back at Elias.

"Me too. We shouldn't have to worry though. Ryder will be just fine" said Elias.

"Indeed" said Kelly as Elias & herself wrapped their arms around each other & looked deep into each other's eyes before pressing their lips together. It felt magical locking lips & Elias & Kelly wished they could do it 24/7. After breaking apart they hopped into bed.

"Goodnight Kelly" said Elias.

"Goodnight Elias" said Kelly as the lights were turned off. As Elias lay in bed he thought about the amazing recovery Ryder had made.

" _It's taken less than a week for Ryder to make a near full recovery. I'm not sure if anyone else has ever recovered from low blood pressure that quickly before. Maybe Ryder's age might be a reason why it's been a quick recovery. Whatever the case I'm glad he's almost in perfect health again. There's nobody else I can picture as the true leader of the PAW Patrol"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Back In Good Health

The next morning as Elias woke up & got dressed he thought about the possibility that Ryder was feeling all better.

" _If Ryder's feeling all better today I'll be really happy. The pups' faces will light up in excitement if that's the case. I can't wait to see how Ryder's feeling today"_ thought Elias as he headed towards Ryder's room. He entered quietly & walked over to the bed. The vomit bucket was still empty meaning Ryder hadn't gotten worse & the water bottle was also empty meaning Ryder was very thirsty during the night. When Elias put his hand on Ryder's forehead to check his temperature he felt warm but not feverish. Elias smiled sensing that it was likely Ryder was now all better.

" _I think it's safe to say that Ryder is back in good health again. Everyone will be pleased to see him back to his usual energetic self. No illness is too big & no recovery is too small"_ thought Elias as he left the room & went to make breakfast. He cooked some hash browns with breakfast muffins. The aroma that filled the kitchen was intensely stimulating to the respiratory system & Elias felt euphoric from the heavenly scent the food gave off. Angel, Kelly & Terry entered the kitchen just as Elias began plating up.

"Good morning Elias. What's that lovely smell?" asked Angel as she smiled in comfort.

"I made hash browns with some breakfast muffins. You'll love them" said Elias as he smiled warmly at Angel, Kelly & Terry.

"I bet we will. Anything you cook is delicious" said Kelly as she winked at Elias.

"You know it babe" said Elias as he giggled.

"Let's eat. I'm starving" said Terry as he held his paw to his stomach. Elias served the food before everyone tucked in. The hash browns & muffins had a delightful savoury flavour & they were soft in texture. After they finished eating they put their dirty dishware in the dishwasher. Ryder soon woke up, got dressed & entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Ryder. How do you feel this morning?" asked Elias with a smile.

"I feel fantastic. I don't have any signs or symptoms of illness anymore. I think it's safe to say that I'm all better now" said Ryder as he returned the smile.

"That's great news. Everyone will be glad to hear that" said Kelly.

"They sure will be. Can I have some cereal for breakfast please?" asked Ryder.

"Coming right up" said Elias as he grabbed some cereal from the pantry. He poured some in a bowl before pouring milk in it & giving it to Ryder. Ryder gobbled down his cereal rather quickly before putting his dirty dishware in the dishwasher. Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie then woke up & entered the kitchen.

"Good morning everyone. How do you feel today Ryder?" asked Ella as she smiled.

"I feel all better. I don't feel sick anymore" said Ryder with a reassuring smile.

"That's fantastic. The pups are going to be really happy to know that you're back to normal" said Ethan as he smiled.

"I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when we give them the news. They'll all be jumping around like kids in a candy store" said Ryder as he chuckled.

"I don't doubt that. Everyone in Adventure Bay will be glad to know that you've made a full recovery" said Harry.

"Indeed. Right now, I feel like I could run a marathon. I feel so alive" said Ryder.

"Excellent. Let's have breakfast. We have a busy day ahead of us" said Susie as the adults began making their breakfast. They cooked some raisin toast. The cinnamon aroma it had was sweet & it filled the kitchen with delight. Once it was cooked the adults spread butter on top & tucked in. The contrasting flavours of the butter & toast mixed well together & the adults savoured every bite. Once they finished eating they put their dirty dishes in the dishwasher before leaving for work.

"I better feed the pups & give them the good news. I'll be back soon" said Elias as he headed out to his limo. As Pasquale drove to the Lookout Elias thought about how excited the pups would be to learn that Ryder was feeling better.

" _The pups will be pleased to hear that Ryder's in perfect health again. Their faces will light up as brightly as the sun. They always look cute when they're happy. It warms my heart to see them in a good mood. Today will be a good day"_ thought Elias.

Once the limo arrived at the Lookout Elias went inside, grabbed the pup food & filled the pups' bowls. The pups soon woke up & gobbled down their breakfast eager to hear about Ryder.

"Good morning Elias. How's Ryder today?" asked Chase as he smiled eagerly while wagging his tail in excitement.

"He feels all better. He's made a full recovery" said Elias as he smiled reassuringly at the pups.

"That's the best news ever. I've been waiting for this moment all week" said Marshall with a sigh of relief.

"I think we all have. Soon everyone will be satisfied to know that Ryder's back to normal" said Elias.

"Indeed. I can't wait to see him" said Rocky with an eager smile.

"You'll get to see him later. For now, I think it's best we take it easy & let the good news sink in" said Elias.

"Does that mean Ryder will be back at the Lookout today?" asked Rubble.

"More than likely. By tonight he should be back here with all of you" said Elias.

"I can't wait. It'll be nice to have Ryder back here with us all better" said Skye as she did a flip.

"Anyways I got to get back to the mansion. See you later" said Elias as he waved at the pups.

"Bye Elias. Thanks for the good news" said Zuma as he & the other pups waved to Elias as he left. Once Elias returned to the mansion he went straight inside. The others were in the lounge watching TV. Elias smiled as he joined them.

"The pups are extremely happy that you're all better Ryder. They can't wait to see you" said Elias.

"I can't wait to see them either. Their smiling faces will be such a treat" said Ryder as he smiled happily.

"Soon you'll be back to business as usual helping everyone in Adventure Bay. You're the only person that can truly be called the leader of the PAW Patrol" said Kelly.

"Thanks. You guys have made me proud with everything you've done to help. Thanks for being such good friends" said Ryder.

"You're welcome. Bring it in" said Elias as he pulled Kelly & Ryder in for a hug. They all felt comfortable in their embrace. Angel & Terry watched in happiness as Elias, Kelly & Ryder hugged it out.

"Those 3 are so close. It makes me happy seeing the bond they have remain strong" said Angel with a happy smile.

"Me too. It's lovely to see them like this. I wouldn't change anything about their friendship" said Terry.

For a short while everyone snuggled up on the couch watching TV. Soon the Pup Pad rang. It was Tracker.

"Hola Tracker. Is everything OK?" asked Elias.

"Hola senor Elias. How's Ryder?" asked Tracker in a slightly concerned voice.

"He's feeling all better" said Elias as he gave Tracker a reassuring smile.

"Muy bien. I'm glad to hear that" said Tracker as he smiled.

"Is there anything you need us to do for you?" asked Elias.

"Not really. I just wanted to check on Ryder" said Tracker.

"I feel great Tracker. I can't wait to see you again in person. Tell Carlos that I'm OK" said Ryder.

"Will do senor Ryder. See you later" said Tracker as he hung up.

"It's nice to see Tracker. We don't get to see him very often" said Ryder.

"No, we don't. At least we were able to let him know that you're feeling better" said Elias.

"I bet Everest will be just as excited when she finds out" said Ryder.

"Probably. Anyways what do you want to do now?" asked Elias.

"Perhaps we can watch some movies" said Kelly.

"Good idea. Let's see what we can watch" said Elias as he began browsing through his DVD collection. Eventually he picked out the movie Mars Needs Moms. Everyone snuggled up on the couch as they watched the movie. They felt happy & sad throughout the film as they watched a young boy desperately try to rescue his mother from the Martians. It made them feel grateful for the family they had.

"This movie is proof that parents are important no matter what. Sometimes they might annoy you, but in the end, they'll always love you" said Elias.

"You said it. I love my parents more than anything & I wouldn't change anything about them" said Kelly.

"Even is this movie did poorly at the box office I think it has a good message for kids. The motion capture was a little bit creepy, but it was still an enjoyable movie for the most part" said Ryder.

"Imagine if Martians actually did that. It'd be terrifying to have your mother taken away & killed for their disciplinary methods. That'd scar any child for life" said Angel.

"I don't doubt that. I'm glad this movie had a happy ending. Let's see what other movies we can watch" said Terry.

Elias began looking through his DVD collection for another movie to watch. He ultimately picked out the movie Matilda. Everyone watched in awe as they saw the titular child use her telekinetic powers to help herself, her family & her friends while fending off the villains. It made them all wish they could have superpowers.

"Imagine if we had our own powers. That'd be really cool" said Elias.

"We'd be able to form our own team of superheroes. I'd love to be able to take down evildoers with my strength" said Kelly.

"Being a superhero isn't all fun & games. There's also a lot of responsibility that gets put on your shoulders" said Ryder.

"That doesn't mean we can't have fun. We'd be like Apollo fighting Spider King" said Angel.

"I'm not sure what kind of villains we'd fight but they'd be nothing more than pancakes once we squash them" said Terry.

Everyone spent the next 1-2 hours watching movies together. Later the pups came over to visit. They were all excited to see Ryder. Ryder smiled at the pups as he hugged & petted them while they snuggled up to him.

"Hi pups. How are you all?" asked Ryder with a warm smile.

"We're all feeling great. We're glad you're all better Ryder" said Chase as he excitedly wagged his tail.

"Me too. You've all been good pups this week. I'm so proud of you" said Ryder.

"Thanks Ryder. We're glad we did a good job in your absence" said Marshall as he nuzzled Ryder.

"I should be able to return to the Lookout by tonight. I feel well enough to be able to care for you & the people of Adventure Bay again" said Ryder.

"That's great news. We missed you Ryder. The Lookout wasn't the same without you" said Rocky.

"I missed you too. I'm glad I made a steady recovery. By tomorrow morning everything should be back to normal" said Ryder.

"Everyone in town will be glad to see you in better health. This is so exciting" said Rubble.

"I can't wait to get back to helping out with missions. Leading you all through each mission is something I take pride in" said Ryder.

"We also take pride in our missions. We're always ready to help whenever it's needed" said Skye as she did a flip.

"That's what I like to hear. What shall we do this afternoon?" asked Ryder.

"Let's play some video games. That's always lots of fun" said Zuma.

"Me & Kelly need to get our work packages completed. We're almost finished" said Elias.

"Let's get to it" said Kelly as Elias & herself grabbed their work packages & began working on the last few exercises. Ryder & the pups stayed in the lounge playing video games while laughing & smiling. Elias & Kelly were both glad to see that they were all feeling good.

"It's such a lovely feeling to see Ryder & the pups having such a great time together. The thought of it brings a smile to my face" said Elias as he worked on a reflection exercise.

"They're like a family. Ryder's like the dad/older brother & the pups are like the kids/younger siblings. They're always so cute when they're together" said Kelly as she worked on a challenge exercise.

"I couldn't agree more. Even though I've never met any biological family members of any of them I'd still consider them all to be part of my family like I do with all my friends" said Elias.

"It kind of feels like this whole town is 1 giant family. That's how close knit we are" said Kelly.

"Indeed. That's 1 of my favourite things about Adventure Bay. Everyone here is lovely. I never want to live anywhere else" said Elias.

"Me either. This is my home no matter where I go or what I do" said Kelly.

Soon Elias & Kelly finished all the activities in their work packages & joined Ryder & the pups in the lounge. Throughout the afternoon they played video games together having a great time. Soon it was time for the pups to head back to the Lookout. Elias offered to give Ryder a lift on the way to weekend respite with Jake. Before they left Elias & Ryder went to the guest room & retrieved Ryder's stuff before they prepared to head out.

"See you guys later. Enjoy your weekend Elias" said Kelly as she gave Elias a hug.

"You too. See you later Kelly" said Elias as he gave Kelly a kiss before Angel, himself & Ryder went out the front to the limo. Pasquale drove behind the pups as they all headed to the Lookout.

"Thanks for all your help this week Elias. It really means a lot to me. I'm proud of everything you, Kelly & the others did to help not only me but everyone in town who needed assistance" said Ryder as he smiled warmly at Elias.

"You're welcome Ryder. You're my best friend & I love you that way. I'd do anything to help you. I think everyone else in town would do the same" said Elias as he returned the smile.

"More than likely. Hopefully I won't end up getting sick again for a while & not to the level it got on Monday. That'd be awful" said Ryder.

"Agreed. I'm just glad you're OK" said Elias as he gave Ryder a hug. They both felt happy in their embrace & nothing felt better to them than being able to show how much they cared for each other. Soon everyone arrived at the Lookout. Ryder grabbed his stuff & hopped out of the limo.

"Bye Ryder. See you later" said Elias as he smiled & waved at Ryder.

"Enjoy your weekend Elias. I'll see you on Monday" said Ryder as he smiled & waved back. Pasquale then drove off towards the ski resort. Once the limo arrived in front of Jake's cabin Angel & Elias hopped out of the limo & went over to the cabin door before knocking. Jake opened the door as Pasquale headed back to the mansion.

"Hey guys. Come in" said Jake as he smiled while letting Angel & Elias in. He then closed the door behind him.

"Good news. Ryder's fully recovered. Now he's able to lead the PAW Patrol again" said Angel with a smile as she wagged her tail.

"That's fantastic. I'm glad he's feeling better. Nothing makes me happier than hearing about Ryder feeling well" said Carlana as she smiled happily.

"I'm glad he's better too. I did everything I could to help while Ryder was off sick. Overall, I'm satisfied with everything me & the others did to help everyone in town" said Elias with an eager smile.

"You & Kelly did a great job. You both proved that you could step up & handle all the responsibilities that come with leading the PAW Patrol. Even though Ryder will always truly be the leader I'd say you guys were the best temporary leaders the PAW Patrol ever had" said Everest.

"Thanks Everest. What are we having for dinner?" asked Elias.

"Let's have some pizza. We can put whatever we want on it" said Jake.

"Sounds good" said Everest as she & the others went to make their dinner. Angel topped her pizza with meat, Carlana put pineapple on hers, Elias had a plain cheese pizza, Everest put liver on hers & Jake put pepperoni on his. They all put their pizzas in the oven & waited for them to cook. The aroma of the pizzas made them all feel fantastic. Once the pizzas were done they tucked in. The cheese was gooey & tasty, the toppings were all perfectly cooked & the pizza base was firm but soft. Everyone gobbled down their pizzas before putting their dirty dishes in the dishwasher & going to watch some TV. Everyone spent the evening snuggled up on the couch watching TV together. A few hours later it was time for bed. After Elias had a shower he put his pyjamas on & kissed Angel on the forehead before getting in bed.

"Goodnight Elias" said Angel as she curled up beside Elias' bed.

"Goodnight Angel" said Elias as he turned off the light & settled down for the night. As he lay in bed he thought about how good it was to have Ryder back to normal.

" _I feel really happy that Ryder's now feeling all better. He went from being sick & weak to the point he couldn't move by himself on Monday to feeling all better & being able to continue leading the PAW Patrol today. Me & Kelly did a great job taking care of him this week. I'm always happy to help Ryder whenever he's injured or sick just like how he does when I feel unwell. Hopefully Ryder doesn't get that sick again"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
